The Price of Fate
by Firey.girl
Summary: Everything has a price. To alter fate and save her friends and herself, Korra made a deal with a green haired villain. She was forgotten. Not by the world, but by her own friends, and she is the only one that knows...the price of fate. Makorra. Based on Book 1 with references to book 2 & 3.
1. Chapter 1: Captured!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about the Legend of Korra, other than Seraphina in this story...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Captured!**_

* * *

 _The smug smirk that plagued her grotesque face morphed into an evil grin, showing her pointed teeth which fit in perfectly with her blazing red eyes. Her bright green hair was shaved to a thin boyish cut, with only a strand that ran down to cover her left eye. She was covered in scratches oozing crimson blood and bruises that swelled like a balloon. Her shirt was torn slightly at her shoulders, with an area around her stomach looking charred and burned, the result of a blast of fire._

 _The environment around her seemed as though it had seen better days. Earth was upturned every few metres or so, soft fires burned their life away in dry bushes, and the nearby pond was dried up, its water splashed everywhere._

 _A desperate battle had taken place here, and the only one standing was the deadly villain. Seraphina._

 _Mako, Bolin and Asami laid unconscious, scattered in different areas around the battlefield. Each had fought bravely, but alas they had failed. Korra was struggling to hold onto her consciousness, and Seraphina cackled. Korra looked up at her, feeling extremely intimidated. Then Seraphina spoke, in a low menacing voice that sent shivers crawling up the Avatar's spine._

 _"_ _It appears I have won! Don't you agree Avatar?"_

 _Korra mustered up enough strength to shoot her a vicious glare, but Seraphina paid no mind._

 _"_ _I must say I am considering what to do with you. I could take your life now, but you would not die broken. Perhaps, you could choose for me!"_

 _Korra tried to hide the shock and surprise drifting onto her face, but it was no use._

 _"_ _You can either die now, your dignity still intact, along with your three friends…or I can change the fate of all of you for now, your three friends will survive, and so will you"._

 _Korra sighed. She knew which one she would prefer; however, she knew there was more to the second option than what she had said._

 _"_ _What's the catch?"_

 _Her voice was weak and soft, but the warning tone in it was loud and clear. Seraphina squinted._

 _"_ _Any memory of you and your friends together will be erased, but, you would be the only one to remember. If you tell them any of these memories, they will die. They must figure it out themselves. If all of them do, you must find a glowing green stone in the snowy hills, outside of republic city. That will be the stone that will give them back their memories. If they get that far, we will have our battle again!"_

 _Korra blinked, trying to take in the information she was given. She knew she had to take the second option, not for her life, but for her friends. She took in a deep breath and shakily rose to her feet. She had vaguely heard her three friends coughing throughout her conversation with Seraphina. They were almost gone._

 _"_ _I choose the second option!"_

 _Seraphina giggled. It was much more rewarding to break the avatar than get rid of her straight away._

 _"_ _As you wish…You have 5 minutes to talk to them"._

 _Korra stumbled over to Bolin first. She dropped to her knees and softly tapped him. His eyes opened slowly and connected with hers, which sent a lone tear down her cheek._

 _"_ _K-Korra...? W-What's happening?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry you're gonna be fine…"_

 _"_ _I heard your conversation, you can't give up!"_

 _Korra pulled him into a tight hug as tears streamed down her cheeks. She gripped him so tightly, she never wanted to let go. He slowly returned the hug, his own tears escaping him. Korra spoke softly and carefully, so she wouldn't break into a sob._

 _"_ _You're the best friend I could ever have…"_

 _"_ _You too"._

 _With that, Korra rose and went to Asami. Before she could even speak, Asami whispered to her._

 _"_ _I heard you and Seraphina…Is it true?!"_

 _Korra slowly nodded, before embracing her. Asami buried her head in Korra's shoulder, tears dripping onto her torn and dirty water tribe clothing._

 _"_ _You are the best girlfriend the avatar could ask for!"_

 _"_ _And you are the most supportive friend I have ever had…thankyou"_

 _The water tribe teen made her way over to Mako, a small feeling of sadness tugging in her stomach. She couldn't deny the sparks she felt whenever she was around, and now she was potentially saying goodbye. When she arrived, his eyes were full of regret and knowing. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and she practically collapsed next to him. No words needed to be said. They hugged, holding each other tight as Korra sobbed on his shoulder._

 _"_ _I *hiccup* w-will always hold you i-in my h-heart…"_

 _Mako smiled sadly._

 _"_ _I always loved you Korra"._

 _They were about to kiss, but a menacing voice cut in._

 _"_ _Five minutes is up!"_

 _Korra pulled herself up, with one last longing gaze at Mako, she stared down Seraphina. The avatar could feel three sets of eyes on her as Seraphina held out a green rock which glowed brightly._

 _"_ _Care to do the honours avatar?"_

 _Korra slowly took the rock and clasped her hands around it. By instinct alone, Korra changed into the Avatar state and traced her hands along every dent, every line, every crack in the rock and suddenly, the world became bright green. The ground and sky had disappeared and the only things she could see was her friends becoming consumed by the light, and Seraphina watching her intently. A feeling of regret and guilt washed over Korra. With all her might, she shouted at the green haired girl._

 _"_ _WHY DO THIS?! WHY PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN, ALL THIS HEARTBREAK?! WHAT WILL YOU ACHIEVE?! WHY NOT JUST DELAY OUR BATTLE?! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!?"_

 _The light seemed to consume the wrath and strength of her voice, softening it to only a whimper. Seraphina just laughed wickedly._

 _"_ _It's the price of fate honey!"_

 _Then, everything was gone._

* * *

Korra woke with a scream. Sweat covered her body and she was panting, hard. It had been two months since the day she learned the price of fate, and every day the nightmares haunted her. A ball of white fur gently nudged its head underneath her arm, clearly tired. Korra smiled softly as she sunk into the comfort of the white fur.

"It's okay Naga. Just another nightmare…You can go back to bed".

Naga licked her face then curled back up by the window. Korra sank back underneath the covers, but her mind was drifting. Since that fateful day, Korra had befriended Bolin and Asami again. But it wasn't the same. They didn't know their past.

Bolin still stayed in the fire ferrets, but a new fire bender was recruited. She didn't even know his name. Asami was still in future industries, working with her father. Mako…well Korra tried to deny it but the reality was too persistent. Mako had defected from Bolin and the fire ferrets before she could even make eye contact. He had gone on the wrong path, becoming one of the only benders apart of the equalists, and he was powerful.

Korra didn't fear him though…She pitied him. He was on the bad side, blinded by Amon's power and promise for equality.

Korra tossed and turned for another half an hour, before deciding she would go for a walk to clear her head. She threw the covers back and Naga raised her head but Korra murmured softly to her and she continued to doze. The teen crept out of the temple, and swam over to Republic City.

She had one place in mind to go. It was the snowy mountain area just outside of the city, it was a perfect area to relax and rid herself of her nightmares. She was prepared to face the growing number of equalists that dominated the streets at night. A good old fight was another way to clear her head, if the time came.

Remarkably, she managed to saunter her way to the lone road that led to the mountain without confronting an equalist, but Korra had a growing feeling that she was being watched. By the time she reached the top of the mountain with all the snow, she dismissed that feeling.

She reached a certain point where she slid down the mountain, into the forest and away from the road. It was hard to see the looming trees on her descend without fire bending, but Korra decided against it. Unknown to Korra, an equalist hovered on the road she had just left behind.

She finally reached her destination at a lightning fast speed, but the sight, even in darkness was beautiful. Snow covered all around, but the lake in the middle was the most breathtaking. A waterfall frozen in the middle was the most eye-catching, with its icicles dancing for all of nature to see, pouring into the perfectly frozen lake.

Korra brushed a few strands of hair from her face. She had put on her water tribe clothing when she left, but hadn't bothered to put her hair up. She stepped out onto the ice, and glided and danced to natures beat.

* * *

Mako had been eerily quiet as he watched behind a tree. The avatar looked so graceful, so innocent. Her hair cascaded around her face, but she didn't seem to care at all. He was supposed to be radioing base, telling them of her whereabouts, but it was as if he was hypnotised by the scene in front of him.

Something tugged at his memory in the back of his mind, but it was gone before he could grasp it.

A splash pulled him from his thoughts. The Avatar had fallen into the ice-cold water. Something told Mako he should laugh, but he didn't. He somehow had to fight the urge to run to her aid. But before he even decided what he was going to do, he heard a soft inhale of air. He saw the avatar pulling herself out of the water shivering, before bending the water off her. Not once had she made a sound.

He watched as she glided over to solid ground slowly and carefully, so as not to break the ice. She turned as if she was going to leave, but halted in her footsteps. He sank back against the tree, thinking that he had been found.

He was mistaken, as she walked back to the edge of the ice and bended the water so that the ice was the way she found it. He raised an eyebrow. She had been so considerate. It puzzled him. He watched her drift back away from sight, and Mako was alone in the darkness.

After a few minutes, he radioed base, telling them that she was heading back to the city, taking the road that led to the mountain. He was praised by the lieutenant, but he felt a twinge of guilt in his heart. Before he could think too much he ran back to the place the equalists were gathered, ready for the attack.

* * *

Korra was confused as she walked back on the road that she came on. The feeling that had abruptly stopped her while she was skimming over the ice, was the same that she felt, and still feels, when Bolin and Asami got closer to her. But the feeling was only there for a second, so Korra assumed he had seen something that reminded him of her, but stopped looking.

She smiled at the thought of the glowing green stone she had found at that same lake a month ago, before hiding it in a chest so she could use it when the time came.

Korra stopped quickly when she saw a line of equalists in front of her, blocking her entry to the city. More equalists dropped from the trees and surrounded her. There were about sixty equalists all up. Ever in the spur of the moment, she wondered if Mako was among this small army.

It seemed he was, as she ducked out of the way of a ball of fire, aimed from behind. She punched fire all around her as she spun on one foot. An equalist threw a charged set of kali sticks at her, but she bent a wall of rock between them.

She was severely outnumbered.

She bent a rock up from beneath five equalists, sending them flying. She dodged a gloved hand aimed for her right arm and sent a line of fire in that direction.

There was so many, she couldn't keep track of every attack.

So, she missed the fireball that sent her flying. She felt electricity course through her from another equalist, until she drifted from the conscious world.

The lieutenant chained her arms and legs and chi blockers blocked her bending.

Mako felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as they dragged her back to base.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! The very first chapter of The Price of Fate. This is my very first fanfiction so I would totally appreciate any reviews and/or suggestions. I am completely in love with LOK (Legend of Korra – if you didn't know) and I got frustrated when fanfics were left incomplete – so I will do my best to continue this story! The nightmare at the start will be explained later on – but for now if you didn't know how to pronounce the villains name it is {Sarah-fee-nah} On with the next chapter! (2 253 words)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra, other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Fear_**

* * *

The Avatar woke with bleary eyes in a barren room, everything was platinum; the walls, the bars, the chains.

She pulled herself onto her knees and was rewarded by a sharp pain in her right arm, throbbing and scratching at her nerves. She risked a glance at it and winced at the sight. It was severely burned and twisted in the wrong way, surely broken.

The equalist that was propped up against the side of a wall just outside of the cell, who appeared to be dozing, snickered.

"Finally awake Avatar?"

That voice. It sent a wave of painful memories through, memories she'd rather forget. She clutched her hands to her head, and bent over from the pain from both her arm and memories tugging at her.

The world swayed around her as she shivered, frozen to the spot.

Mako raised an eyebrow, seemingly disinterested but was extremely worried for the health of the girl before him. He knew he had hit her hard in the arm with a blast of fire, he was surprised it was still attached.

She looked so…vulnerable. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was that feeling again. The same nudging at the back of his head that was there at that frozen lake. He turned away from her, and it slowly disappeared.

What was it about this girl that reminded him of **something**?

A voice that he didn't know he had was echoing in the back of his mind.

 _"_ _Let her free. Carry her away from here…"_

Why would he do that? Why would he even think of that? Why would he throw away the hours he spent to get Amon and the equalists to trust him?

A memory flickered in the back of his mind, to about two months ago, when he first tried to join the equalists.

* * *

 _The streets were dark. He had just fought with Bolin, and had quit the fire ferrets. An equalist raced past him in the shadows of the buildings, but Mako just stopped. He called out as he heard the equalist stop to._

 _"_ _I believe in your cause. Let me join you!"_

 _The equalist stayed in the shadows, but the voice was clear and threatening._

 _"_ _Why would a bender like you join non-benders like us?"_

 _Mako clenched his fists. What the hell was he doing?!_

 _"_ _Because I too have suffered at the hand of a bender. I too have felt the pain they can cause. My parents were killed in front of me at the hand of a fire bender. I had to protect myself and my brother when we were living on the streets, all because of that bender, who was more powerful than us."_

 _The equalist sighed before stepping from the shadows. It was the lieutenant. He pulled a blindfold from his pocket and wrapped it around Mako's eyes. In silence, they walked to where Mako presumed the base was._

 _He was shoved into a room and his blindfold was pulled off. In front of him Amon and green haired girl stood, one arm wrapped around each other's shoulders and the lieutenant was standing behind him._

 _Mako dropped to his knees and pledged his allegiance._

 _"_ _Amon, I pledge my loyalty to you and your cause. I will be hard working and fight to bring all benders to justice!"_

 _Amon's face didn't seem to change, but it was hard to see as it was cloaked in a mask._

 _"_ _You may work, after I take your bending!"_

 _His hand extended but stopped mid-air. The green haired girl seemed to be whispering something to him._

 _"_ _My girlfriend, Seraphina, suggests that you would be a more powerful worker as a bender"._

 _Her lips curled into a smile and something throbbed at the back of Mako's mind, telling him that she was pure evil. He shook it away and smirked, rising to his feet._

 _"_ _You won't regret this sir!"_

 _The lieutenant threw him a uniform and guided him away from the room._

 _Amon spoke softly once he was gone._

 _"_ _Oh, I will. That's the plan!"_

 _Seraphina and Amon exchanged smirks._

 _It still took Mako one month before he started receiving real missions, but he had built a good relationship with most of the equalists._

 _Sometimes, Mako's mind would wander to the brother that he abandoned, wondering what he would think of him now. But when his mind wandered to that he busied himself, so that he wouldn't have to focus on the guilt creeping up to him._

* * *

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone approaching. The avatar was seated on her knees again staring at her arm. He stood in a guarding stance. Seraphina wandered up to the cell and the avatar froze. He was puzzled, no one knew about Seraphina, so how did the avatar?

"Hello Korra".

She stood up, clearing ignoring the pain in her arm and shot a worried glance at Mako before regaining herself.

"Seraphina".

"I'm glad you remember me after so long…"

Korra practically growled.

"How could I forget the most disgusting person I have ever met?"

"Ah tsk tsk Avatar. That's not a good way to treat an old friend…"

"Yeah right".

Mako studied Seraphina. She seemed like she was trying to rile Korra up.

"Clearly you haven't succeeded in the last two months".

Seraphina shot Mako a glance.

"Clearly".

This time, Korra stared at Mako for a good two seconds.

"Although I suppose your friends don't care about you anyway".

Something inside Korra snapped and Mako wondered where this conversation was going.

"YOU WERE THE BASTARD THAT TOOK THEM FROM ME. YOU'RE SICK SERAPHINA!"

Nothing but a smile played on Seraphina's lips.

"Careful Korra, don't want anything nasty to happen to a certain someone…"

Mako watched the water tribe girl completely recoil herself, but the anger in her face was still evident.

"That's what I thought. Enjoy rotting here, but at least you will have your bending!"

And with that, she disappeared into the shadows.

Mako watched the girl with confusion as she sighed and winced at her arm.

After a long moment of silence Mako spoke.

"What was that about?"

The Avatar looked up at him, pondering what to say.

"Old rivalries".

It was a simple answer and Mako knew there was more than she was letting on, but decided not to press it.

Unknown to Korra, Mako saw the look of pure terror in her face. Something was certainly wrong.

* * *

Bolin had been frantic over the last day. Korra had gone missing, and the police force had found little trail of her. Her clothes were gone but her hair ties were not, which made Bolin worried.

Perhaps she was attacked?

Asami had met him at the air temple garden and they searched for clues everywhere. Eventually they found Naga and she was trying to get them to follow her. So, they hopped on her back and they jumped into the water, paddling over to Republic city.

Soon they were running out of Republic city on an old road that no one used. Asami started to put two and two together.

"She probably went on a late-night walk?"

Soon they reached an area in the road which looked like good evidence. Earth was upturned everywhere, and there were scorch marks on the road and nearby trees. They immediately went back to go get Lin, to see if they could find any trace of her here.

Lin and a dozen or so metal benders joined the duo (or trio if Naga was included) and went to the road in question.

When they arrived, they started searching every bit of the site, so not to miss anything.

In the end, they had found pieces of Korra's blue clothing and a trail of dotted blood. They started to follow it, but it disappeared before too much could be revealed.

Feeling defeated, Asami and Bolin followed the police officers back to their office, to give as much information as they can.

Tenzin was waiting there and the evidence was sealed.

Lin went into the interrogation room with Bolin first.

"Okay, when was the last time you spoke to Avatar Korra?"

"About 3pm, the day before she went missing".

"Would there be any reason that she was out a late hour?"

"She does suffer from nightmares…uh ma'am. Perhaps she was out on a midnight walk to clear her head".

"What are the nature of these nightmares?"

"I'm not sure…sir I MEAN miss. She doesn't tell us".

"Why not?"

"She says she doesn't want to worry us…"

"Do you have any more knowledge you'd wish to share?"

"No more than I have already said ma'am".

"That is all".

Bolin rose, feeling pretty shaken up about the whole interrogation, so he watched while Asami and Tenzin took their turns.

Apparently, they had no new information.

Feeling defeated they walked home, with Lin promising to send word if any new information was recovered.

Bolin sighed as he stared out from his dorm in the air temple to the moon. His mind was wandering to Mako. Perhaps he was involved in this attack. He really hoped not.

"Korra…Where are you?

* * *

Korra was also looking out a tiny vent, staring at the moon.

"Bolin…Where are you?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! There is chapter two of The Price of Fate. As always, please review and give me any suggestions. I gave a bit of a backstory to how Mako ended up in the equalists, so I hope that is a bit clearer! Also, Bolin and Asami live in air temple island because her father is an equalist in jail and the arena is destroyed. On with the next chapter! (1 638 words)**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Escape!_**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Seraphina had made her unexpected visit and Mako despised the awkward silence that had been looming around ever since.

"What was that about?"

Korra looked up at him, a hint of disgust evident on her face. Mako could see he wasn't going to get anywhere, so flexed his gloved hand a bit, showing his authority. Korra sighed and stood up, her face scrunching in pain as her arm slightly shifted.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _City Boy_!"

Mako blinked for a minute, something slotting into place in the back of his head. His golden amber eyes stared into her blue ones, searching for something. She held his gaze with equal fierceness and unwillingly opened up to him.

Somewhere in her heart, he was still Mako and she still trusted him. She still liked him.

Mako felt her pain and anguish and without even thinking he knew what he had to do.

"I'm getting you out of here!"

His voice was soft but full of raw determination. With a slight nod, he paced away, only to return later with a bucket of water.

"Think you could heal your arm with this?"

Korra nodded slightly and her right hand summoned the water to her arm. It glowed bright blue and the light softly faded after a good five minutes. Korra flexed her arm and smiled.

"Thanks _City Boy_!"

Mako smiled, somehow the name seemed familiar. He unlocked the door and threw her an equalist uniform. She blinked at for a minute then looked at Mako, her cheeks flushing red.

"Turn around!"

Mako coughed in embarrassment and turned away, keeping guard.

After a minute of clothes rustling she gave him the all clear and he turned around, just to catch her burn the last of her water tribe clothes.

"Let's go!"

Korra followed Mako as he weaved in and out of multiple hallways, until they practically ran smack into Seraphina and Amon. Mako visibly tensed and Seraphina shot Korra a knowing eye.

Then, she just took Amon's hand and led him away. Even Mako knew she was up to something.

They were quicker in exiting the base, concerned that they would get caught. But, when they went to go out, no one was guarding the exit. It was too easy. Just as they were climbing out, Seraphina crept up behind them. Mako was out, but Korra was still climbing up the ladder.

"I look forward to seeing you soon, Avatar Korra".

Korra narrowed her eyes.

"I will destroy you, Korra!"

A flicker of fear flashed on Korra's face, but she continued to climb out. Mako was about to say something, but Korra grabbed him by his wrist and they ran. They raced through the city and reached the beach. Korra made an air bubble with her water bending and they walked through, all the way to air temple island.

* * *

By the time they reached the island, Korra was exhausted. Mako wrapped an arm around her shoulders and half supported her, half dragged her up to the meditation area.

The air kids saw her first, Ikki raced up to her and hugged her and Meelo went and attached himself onto Mako's leg. Jinora went to get Bolin, Asami and her father while her younger siblings were busy inspecting the two.

"Korra's back!"

Ikki was laughing while she kept screaming the same two words. Meelo was firmly attached onto Mako's leg.

"Who are you?"

He managed to have enough authority in his voice to make Mako nervous. Korra dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"He's Mako, Meelo!"

Mako suddenly realised something. He hadn't even introduced himself to the Avatar. It didn't seem like he needed to.

"How do you know my name?"

A flash of panic consumed her face before she righted herself.

"You introduced yourself!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

Their argument was stopped with an enthusiastic yell.

"KORRA!"

Bolin raced down to the two and swept Korra into a massive hug.

Asami followed quickly afterwards, and hugged her too.

Korra laughed happily. She missed her friends.

Mako coughed softly and the three turned to him. Bolin blinked slowly. It couldn't be, could it?

"Bro…?"

Mako smiled.

"Been a while".

Bolin swept him into a huge bear hug and Asami was quick to make small talk. This gave Korra the opportunity to sneak back into her room, and get the green stone. She clasped onto the small chest, holding the stone, tightly.

When she arrived back, Tenzin and the air kids were questioning Mako. They soon noticed she was there and turned to face her.

"Korra! I'm so glad you're safe!"

They embraced, but he soon caught the eye of the chest she held in her hand.

"Korra…What's that?"

The teen took a step back and held it protectively. Now, all eyes were on her.

She opened the lid and the stone glowed bright.

"That's dangerous Korra!"

Tenzin seemed extremely worried.

Bolin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Tenzin sighed, clearly anxious.

"It's only dangerous to the Avatars. It forces them into the Avatar state without them even knowing, even if they haven't mastered all the elements. It has serious power and could severely injure anyone near it!"

Everyone took a step toward her, like cats ready to pounce on mice. She just held it closer to her.

"Believe me Tenzin, I know what it can do! I have nothing else to lose!"

With that, she pulled it from the chest and a wave of memories flooded her mind. She clenched her head, the vision of Seraphina extending it toward her, shifting into the Avatar state, it haunted her.

She dropped the stone as she too started to fall, slipping away from the world. A pair of strong arms caught her. Mako.

* * *

Korra woke in her room at Air Temple Island. She groaned, sitting up a bit too quick and plummeting back down again.

She propped herself up on her shoulder and silently rose to her feet. She needed to get that stone.

She was completely oblivious to Mako sitting on a chair, watching her intently.

She almost made it to the door, before she was pulled back into a warm chest. His chin rested on the top of her head and she took in his scent, a calming and unique smell.

"I think you've lost your mind!"

The comment was so blunt, it would've hurt Korra if she didn't detect the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, but I need to have that stone!"

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but his hands stayed firm.

She was not going to give up that easy though. She struggled for a good twenty minutes before ultimately accepting defeat.

"At least let me rest!"

Mako let her go, but blocked her from making a run for it.

She slumped back into her bed, and closed her eyes. She lowered her breathing so it seemed she was asleep, and kept it up for a good two hours, when she was sure Mako was asleep.

She only had one shot at this. Had to make it count.

In a blink of the eye she fire bent a blast of fire that shattered the window and she jumped through.

She was running at full speed, even though she heard his shouts come from behind her.

She raced past Bolin and Asami and the air kids, who were now all on her tail along with Mako.

Finally, she made it to Tenzin, who conveniently had it outstretched, just about to put it in a box.

She snatched it from him and ceased her running.

Everyone stopped short of her.

"KORRA STOP!"

She gave an apologetic look at Bolin.

"I'm sorry! You'll understand soon…"

She clasped her hands around it and shifted into the avatar state, despite not being an air bender.

"KORRA! NO!"

She could only vaguely make out Mako's voice as she ran her fingers along every crack, every line, every dent in the rock.

Just like she had all those months ago.

The green light engulfed everyone again, and Korra hoped that she had made the right decision. Going two months without her friends broke her.

Just like Seraphina wanted.

She allowed herself to be taken by the green light, to dive back into her memories.

No matter how painful this would be, Korra had to do this. She had to face that time again.

If not for her friends, for herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! I loved writing that chapter. I know there was a load of ideas in it….but meh! By the way I'm Australian so some things may be spelt differently, according to where you are reading this from! Next Chapter I'm gonna give you the backstory from the fight and also the two months afterwards. So…next chapter will only be from Asami's, Mako's or Bolin's point of view. In case you were wondering, Korra hasn't unlocked her air bending and she hasn't connected with her spiritual side, in this story. As always, please review and give me any suggestions! I am soooo excited to see where this story will go from here and don't worry, its nowhere near done! On with the next chapter! (1 568 words)**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Memories_**

* * *

Mako felt helpless as the light engulfed him. After a few more moments of blinding light, Mako found himself seated in a strange cave. There was no entrance or exit, but the stone walls had green stones scattered everywhere.

In them, he saw memories he cherished, memories when he was a part of a family.

Before he could think back on too much, he heard a voice. A voice he hadn't heard for years.

His mother.

She was singing the lullaby she used to sing when he was young.

Suddenly she stopped, and held her hand out for him.

"My son…you've forgotten things you need to remember!"

He slowly slid his hand into hers, savouring the feeling.

"I've missed you…"

It was the only thing Mako could manage to say in his shock.

"Your father and I love you so much, and we so very proud of you..."

Her hand started to glow and he was thrown into this light, his mother's words barely audible.

"I LOVE YOU!"

His voice faded into the light softly, he wasn't sure is she heard it or not.

His head started to throb, and slowly, oh so slowly, a vision drifted into his mind.

* * *

 _It was an ordinary day. Well that's what it started out to be. By sundown, it was by far the worst day in the history of days. Ever._

 _Mako had wandered over to the meditation area with Asami and Bolin, and found Korra in a world of her own, not meditating but looking out to sea._

 _It all happened in an instant._

 _A giant water monster grabbed her from where she stood, snapping her back into reality. She threw some measly fire balls at it before trying to bend the water it was made from. Mako threw some blasts at it and Bolin threw some rocks, but it was no use._

 _The beast disappeared back into the water with Korra, the only evidence that it was ever there were the few air bubbles that arose from the ocean._

 _"_ _Korra!"_

 _The word escaped his mouth before he could stop himself._

 _The trio raced down to the water's edge and peered into its deadly depths._

 _After a moment, a loud gasp made them turn their heads to a few metres away._

 _Korra was pulling herself up onto a rock, coughing water up and gasping for breath._

 _A water tentacle lashed out and wrapped around her leg, demanding that she returned to the water._

 _Mako could only watch as the scene unfolded, he couldn't get to her. Couldn't save her._

 _It was obvious she was exhausted, still trying to get as much oxygen as she could._

 _The water wrapped around her arms and she struggled against the strong grip._

 _Mako was horrified as she was lifted by the water, and a green haired woman rose beside the monster that was now standing in the water as if it were a puddle._

 _Her eyes were blazing red, and her bright green hair was shaved into a boyish style, with a long strand that covered her left eye. She wore a black shirt with short sleeves, and a skirt that was equipped with hanging chains. She was the picture of a lost, misguided soul._

 _Her voice was deep and menacing, and it made the hair on the back of Mako's neck stand on end._

 _"_ _Hello Avatar..."_

 _Mako fired some fire blasts at her, but the monster just consumed them._

 _The villain then clenched her fist, and the monster squeezed the breath out of Korra until she went limp._

 _"_ _See you soon…"_

 _With that, she disappeared and the monster turned to water, dropping Korra in the process._

 _She was sinking, drifting down to her watery grave. Mako refused to give up and dove into the water, ignoring his fear of the ocean._

 _He wrapped one arm around her and clawed his way to the surface._

 _When he reached the shore, he laid her down and Bolin knelt beside her. Asami had gone to get Tenzin, hoping that she could be healed._

 _Mako was also on his knees, ignoring the fact he had just gone swimming. He couldn't swim to save his life…but her life was different._

 _"_ _She's not breathing!"_

 _Bolin's voice was ragged, scared._

 _Mako tried to feel her pulse._

 _Nothing._

 _He pushed down on her chest a few times._

 _Nothing._

 _He took a deep breath and pressed her lips to his, breathing air in to her._

 _She coughed and pulled away from him and fell unconscious again, but this time she was breathing._

 _Mako felt a sense of relief wash over him. He felt for her pulse, it was faint but it was still there._

 _Just like Korra. She was still there with him._

 _Tenzin raced down to Korra's aid and Mako carried her to the healing room._

 _Asami sighed sadly at him, but they broke up so why did she care?_

 _He hadn't told Korra about his relationship status yet. Perhaps he will…if she wakes up._

 _No he couldn't think like that._

 _When she wakes up!_

 _He was by Korra's side the whole time. Bolin and Asami visited from time to time, but Mako, well, he never left her side._

* * *

 _It was about midnight, two days since the attack. Mako was silently watching her unconscious body._

 _She looked so…fragile. Vulnerable._

 _Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she was trembling ever so slightly._

 _It was the first time Mako noticed this, so he was unsure of what to do._

 _Should he be worried and get a healer?_

 _He lightly swept the loose strands of hair that had fallen across her face behind her ears, and the trembling stopped. He ran his finger across her lips. Her soft, soft lips. He tucked the blanket beneath her chin so that she was warm and sighed. He wished she would wake up._

 _"_ _Korra…come back to me…please!"_

 _Nothing._

 _What did he expect?_

 _He slumped back into his chair and resumed his watch, waiting for her to open her eyes and for everything to be alright._

 _Just as he had become lost in his thoughts, Korra sat up swiftly from her bed, panting. A look sheer terror was plastered on her face, and her salty tears mixed with the sweat on her face._

 _He'd never seen her like this. Sure, he's seen her cry, multiple times, but never in hysterics._

 _"_ _Korra…"_

 _His voice was comforting but she was lost in a world of her own, not noticing him there._

 _He pulled his chair beside her and swept her into a hug, hoping to pull her from whatever evil she was facing._

 _She rested her head on his shoulder, tears soaking his sleeve._

 _"_ _Shhh…. It's alright. It'll all be okay…"_

 _He desperately wanted to know what was wrong, but he knew that now wasn't the time._

 _He had to focus on her being happy first._

 _He wanted to hear her laugh, her soft guffaws, her smile._

 _And he wanted to see her turquoise eyes bright and full of wonder. Not clouded by fear and tears._

 _After a while her sobs were lowered to a whimper, but she clung to him like her life depended on it._

 _Not that he minded. This felt right._

 _"_ _Do you wanna talk about it?"_

 _Korra shifted slightly so that she could bury her head in his chest instead._

 _He laced his fingers in her hair, wishing this moment would never end._

 _"_ _You don't have to… We'll speak in the morning"._

 _She murmured something softly, but he didn't catch it, so he just wrapped his arms around her even tighter than before._

 _Her breathing slowed and he soon realised she was asleep. He didn't have the heart to move, so they just stayed like that for hours._

* * *

 _The sun was just starting to peak its head over the horizon when Mako woke to movement._

 _Korra was shivering and was trying to bury herself in his scarf. He gently nudged her and her eyes opened slowly, fear clouding her beautiful eyes._

 _They broke apart reluctantly and Korra stared up at him._

 _The silence stretched on for ages. Eventually, Mako spoke._

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _Korra sighed and broke her eye contact, looking down at her feet._

 _"_ _Look at me…"_

 _His voice was so soft and calming, not at all like the Mako Korra used to know._

 _His hand caught her chin and gently guided her face to look up at his. His amber eyes searched her blue ones, waiting for answers._

 _"_ _It was just a nightmare…"_

 _Typical Korra. Didn't want to share her problems with anyone._

 _"_ _I'm listening…"_

 _Korra hesitated before continuing._

 _"_ _The villain's name is Seraphina. She will be back, soon…She is going to kill Bo, Asami and…and you…"_

 _Mako paused, taking in her words._

 _He hugged her again, not knowing how to comfort her._

 _"_ _We'll be fine. We can beat her!"_

 _The truth is, Mako had no idea if they could beat her. She had them wrapped around her finger the last time they met._

* * *

 _Where were they? It had been a week since Korra had her nightmare, and the four of them had woken up in a strange place. Korra was up first surveying the area, her face full of fright. Mako was up next standing next to the avatar. Then Bolin and Asami. Mako had no clue where they were, until he heard evil cackling._

 _Seraphina._

 _She wandered into view, with multiple watery monsters following her. Mako fired a line of fire, which was engulfed by the beings._

 _The four jumped into a fighting position, ready to attack._

 _Seraphina waved her hand, and the monsters charged._

 _Large balls of water were flying toward Mako, but Bolin stepped in and pulled a wall of Earth between them._

 _Korra blasted fire balls at the monsters, but it was no use._

 _She ducked and dodged multiple attacks, weaving her way closer to Seraphina._

 _Asami punched with her equalist glove and kicked but it was getting her nowhere._

 _Bolin threw rocks after rocks, but he always had to retreat to the wall he had made earlier._

 _Lightened crackled in Mako's hand, and he fired it at one of the beings. It worked, as it fell into a puddle. Korra used this as an opportunity and bent the charged water at Seraphina, but a monster stepped in front of her and took the attack, falling back to use less water._

 _Seraphina noticed Korra and sent monsters to surround her._

 _Mako was useless at this distance, and there was nothing he could do._

 _The three could only watch as Korra battled for her life, creating a ring of fire and a wall of earth, which were all destroyed. A monster grabbed her ankle and it froze to ice, swinging her around and around, before releasing her with all the momentum it had built up._

 _Mako flinched as she hit a rock with a loud CRACK and went limp._

 _For a second, he was devoured by the fear that she was dead, she wasn't moving._

 _"_ _We need to protect Korra!"_

 _Mako was panting, hard._

 _The three mutually decided to make a break for it to reach Korra._

 _They ran over, dodging the multiple attacks the monsters were throwing at them._

 _Mako and Bolin stood guard while Asami bent down to Korra._

 _"_ _She's alright!"_

 _Mako turned for a second and saw her blue eyes open in pain._

 _She was hurt, but alive._

 _Bolin threw tiny rocks that slid straight past the monsters and scratched Seraphina, angering her._

 _In her stunned state, Mako threw a blast of fire that caught her right in the stomach, and she cried out in pain. Korra drew all the water in a nearby pond up and bent it into ice shards, which nipped Seraphina._

 _Seraphina was pissed now. She yelled as she clenched her fists. On this command, her monsters turned into ice and flicked Asami to the side. She was unconscious. They grabbed Bolin and Mako and threw them, hitting two different trees. They were both unconscious. Seraphina had won._

* * *

 _The smug smirk that plagued her grotesque face morphed into an evil grin, showing her pointed teeth which fit in perfectly with her blazing red eyes. Her bright green hair was shaved to a thin boyish cut, with only a strand that ran down to cover her left eye. She was covered in scratches oozing crimson blood and bruises that swelled like a balloon. Her shirt was torn slightly at her shoulders, with an area around her stomach looking charred and burned, the result of a blast of fire._

 _The environment around her seemed as though it had seen better days. Earth was upturned every few metres or so, soft fires burned their life away in dry bushes, and the nearby pond was dried up, its water splashed everywhere._

 _A desperate battle had taken place here, and the only one standing was the deadly villain. Seraphina._

 _Mako, Bolin and Asami laid unconscious, scattered in different areas around the battlefield. Each had fought bravely, but alas they had failed. Korra was struggling to hold onto her consciousness, and Seraphina cackled. Korra looked up at her, feeling extremely intimidated. Then Seraphina spoke, in a low menacing voice that sent shivers crawling up the Avatar's spine._

 _"_ _It appears I have won! Don't you agree Avatar?"_

 _Korra mustered up enough strength to shoot her a vicious glare, but Seraphina paid no mind._

 _"_ _I must say I am considering what to do with you. I could take your life now, but you would not die broken. Perhaps, you could choose for me!"_

 _Korra tried to hide the shock and surprise drifting onto her face, but it was no use._

 _"_ _You can either die now, your dignity still intact, along with your three friends…or I can change the fate of all of you for now, your three friends will survive, and so will you"._

 _Korra sighed. She knew which one she would prefer; however, she knew there was more to the second option than what she had said._

 _"_ _What's the catch?"_

 _Her voice was weak and soft, but the warning tone in it was loud and clear. Seraphina squinted._

 _"_ _Any memory of you and your friends together will be erased, but, you would be the only one to remember. If you tell them any of these memories, they will die. They must figure it out themselves. If all of them do, you must find a glowing green stone in the snowy hills, outside of republic city. That will be the stone that will give them back their memories. If they get that far, we will have our battle again!"_

 _Korra blinked, trying to take in the information she was given. She knew she had to take the second option, not for her life, but for her friends. She took in a deep breath and shakily rose to her feet. She had vaguely heard her three friends coughing throughout her conversation with Seraphina. They were almost gone._

 _"_ _I choose the second option!"_

 _Seraphina giggled. It was much more rewarding to break the avatar than get rid of her straight away._

 _"_ _As you wish…You have 5 minutes to talk to them"._

 _Korra stumbled over to Bolin first. She dropped to her knees and softly tapped him. His eyes opened slowly and connected with hers, which sent a lone tear down her cheek._

 _"_ _K-Korra...? W-What's happening?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry you're gonna be fine…"_

 _"_ _I heard your conversation, you can't give up!"_

 _Korra pulled him into a tight hug as tears streamed down her cheeks. She gripped him so tightly, she never wanted to let go. He slowly returned the hug, his own tears escaping him. Korra spoke softly and carefully, so she wouldn't break into a sob._

 _"_ _You're the best friend I could ever have…"_

 _"_ _You too"._

 _With that, Korra rose and went to Asami. Before she could even speak, Asami whispered to her._

 _"_ _I heard you and Seraphina…Is it true?!"_

 _Korra slowly nodded, before embracing her. Asami buried her head in Korra's shoulder, tears dripping onto her torn and dirty water tribe clothing._

 _"_ _You are the best girlfriend the avatar could ask for!"_

 _"_ _And you are the most supportive friend I have ever had…thankyou"_

 _The water tribe teen made her way over to Mako, a small feeling of sadness tugging in her stomach. She couldn't deny the sparks she felt whenever she was around, and now she was potentially saying goodbye. When she arrived, his eyes were full of regret and knowing. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and she practically collapsed next to him. No words needed to be said. They hugged, holding each other tight as Korra sobbed on his shoulder._

 _"_ _I *hiccup* w-will always hold you i-in my h-heart…"_

 _Mako smiled sadly._

 _"_ _I always loved you Korra"._

 _They were about to kiss, but a menacing voice cut in._

 _"_ _Five minutes is up!"_

 _Korra pulled herself up, with one last longing gaze at Mako, she stared down Seraphina. The avatar could feel three sets of eyes on her as Seraphina held out a green rock which glowed brightly._

 _"_ _Care to do the honours avatar?"_

 _Korra slowly took the rock and clasped her hands around it. By instinct alone, Korra changed into the Avatar state and traced her hands along every dent, every line, every crack in the rock and suddenly, the world became bright green. The ground and sky had disappeared and the only things she could see was her friends becoming consumed by the light, and Seraphina watching her intently. A feeling of regret and guilt washed over Korra. With all her might, she shouted at the green haired girl._

 _"_ _WHY DO THIS?! WHY PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN, ALL THIS HEARTBREAK?! WHAT WILL YOU ACHIEVE?! WHY NOT JUST DELAY OUR BATTLE?! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!?"_

 _The light seemed to consume the wrath and strength of her voice, softening it to only a whimper. Seraphina just laughed wickedly._

 _"_ _It's the price of fate honey!"_

 _Then, everything was gone._

* * *

 _Mako had no idea where he was. He felt…different though. Empty almost._

 _The streets were dark. He had just fought with Bolin, and had quit the fire ferrets. An equalist raced past him in the shadows of the buildings, but Mako just stopped. He called out as he heard the equalist stop to._

 _"_ _I believe in your cause. Let me join you!"_

 _The equalist stayed in the shadows, but the voice was clear and threatening._

 _"_ _Why would a bender like you join non-benders like us?"_

 _Mako clenched his fists. What the hell was he doing?!_

 _"_ _Because I too have suffered at the hand of a bender. I too have felt the pain they can cause. My parents were killed in front of me at the hand of a fire bender. I had to protect myself and my brother when we were living on the streets, all because of that bender, who was more powerful than us."_

 _The equalist sighed before stepping from the shadows. It was the lieutenant. He pulled a blindfold from his pocket and wrapped it around Mako's eyes. In silence, they walked to where Mako presumed the base was._

 _He was shoved into a room and his blindfold was pulled off. In front of him Amon and green haired girl stood, one arm wrapped around each other's shoulders and the lieutenant was standing behind him._

 _Mako dropped to his knees and pledged his allegiance._

 _"_ _Amon, I pledge my loyalty to you and your cause. I will be hard working and fight to bring all benders to justice!"_

 _Amon's face didn't seem to change, but it was hard to see as it was cloaked in a mask._

 _"_ _You may work, after I take your bending!"_

 _His hand extended but stopped mid-air. The green haired girl seemed to be whispering something to him._

 _"_ _My girlfriend, Seraphina, suggests that you would be a more powerful worker as a bender"._

 _Her lips curled into a smile and something throbbed at the back of Mako's mind, telling him that she was pure evil. He shook it away and smirked, rising to his feet._

 _"_ _You won't regret this sir!"_

 _The lieutenant threw him a uniform and guided him away from the room._

 _Amon spoke softly once he was gone._

 _"_ _Oh, I will. That's the plan!"_

 _Seraphina and Amon exchanged smirks._

 _It still took Mako one month before he started receiving real missions, but he had built a good relationship with most of the equalists._

 _Sometimes, Mako's mind would wander to the brother that he abandoned, wondering what he would think of him now. But when his mind wandered to that he busied himself, so that he wouldn't have to focus on the guilt creeping up to him._

* * *

 _Bolin was still recovering from the shock._

 _He had seemed to have a mind blank in his apartment and Mako was arguing with him for no good reason._

 _"_ _I QUIT!"_

 _Those words were so harsh, they hurt him, a lot._

 _Now, Mako was gone and Bolin was staring out of his window, wondering what exactly he quit from._

 _The obvious one would be the fire ferrets, and he did quit the probending team, but there was something else._

 _Was he quitting the role of a brother?_

 _The next day, it was easy to find a new fire bender, so training started again._

 _Soon, a roadblock stopped their progress. The water bender of the team didn't like the new fire bender._

 _"_ _I QUIT!"_

 _Those words, it was too soon to hear them again._

 _Now, their team was without a water bender._

 _Bolin went to clear his head, so he decided to go for a walk. He was about to walk past the gym to get out when he heard a sheepish voice._

 _"_ _I was looking for the bathroom?"_

 _Even Bolin didn't buy it._

 _He wandered in, extreme confidence and smiled, leading her away with a smile._

 _"_ _Thanks!"_

 _The voice… He knew that voice._

 _But where?_

 _He soon found out she was the avatar, and was more than happy to be the team's water bender._

 _And something in the back of his mind clicked._

* * *

 _Asami had been unfocused all morning._

 _She was pretty confused and decided working would be a good way to distract her._

 _It didn't work._

 _Her father had suggested to go out for a walk, so that's what she did._

 _She walked all around, up and down the streets of Republic City._

 _She couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness in her mind._

 _She soon bumped into two familiar faces, but she couldn't pinpoint where she had seen them before._

 _They introduced themselves. Avatar Korra and Bolin._

 _Korra suggested that they walk together, and Asami agreed._

 _Over the next month the three became great friends, driving cars around tracks and hanging out at Asami's pool._

 _And something in the back of her mind clicked._

* * *

Mako woke up in the meditation ground next to Asami and Bolin. Korra was watching them intently, no stone visible in her hand.

"I remember…"

It was all Mako managed to say before Korra started laughing.

She laughed and laughed and laughed.

"FINALLY"

She yelled it at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down in pure joy.

Asami, Bolin and Mako all stood up, smiles evident on their faces.

Mako remembered everything.

From the cold way he treated her in the beginning to his confession to her at the very end.

But it wasn't the end, was it?

They all remembered again!

Korra raced over and pulled them into a group hug.

Tenzin cleared his throat behind her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to know all the details Korra".

Korra realised that he would've remembered about her and her friends, so she smiled and broke away from the hug.

She spoke about the battle and the anguish she felt over the last two months.

She spoke about trying to get close to Bolin and Asami so they would remember, and her plans to try and find Mako.

It broke Mako to learn about all the pain that he put her through.

Just as Mako was about to say something, Korra fainted, dropping to the ground.

But Mako was there to catch her.

And he always will be.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG guys. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. It has been literally FOREVER. But this was a HUGE chapter so I think it was worth it! AND YES, I did lie, sorry! I said that this would just be from Bolin, Mako and Asami's perspective but I just HAD to throw Korra in there. So next chapter I'm thinking a build up of Mako and Korra's relationship! Probably just a heap of fluff. BTW this chapter was 10 pages on word so that's saying a lot! Most of the time though, I will upload every few days, depending on the size of a chapter. (Usually 4 pages on word) It's almost Christmas too! Probably gonna have a MAKORRA Christmas present for you all, if everything goes along smoothly. Also, I cannot write good fight scenes. This is a fact. As always, please review and give me any suggestions! ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (4 217 words)**


	5. Chapter 5: Apology

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Apology_**

* * *

Mako had planted himself on the bedside chair, next to Korra's sleeping form.

His mind was still swimming, savouring every memory of Korra he had forgotten.

How could he just…just forget about her?

Forget the way her big, bright and beautiful blue eyes made his heart swell with joy. Forget the way her lips curved into a smug smirk every time she beat him while they were sparring. Forget the way she laughed, hiccupping in hysterics which just pushed him to laugh too.

How could he forget how he felt about her?

For so long, Mako had quelled those feelings, almost afraid of them.

He didn't know why he did it, but even when he found out that she liked him, he ignored her.

Even worse, he broke her heart by being with Asami.

Was he rubbing it in? It sure felt like it.

He never truly loved Asami. She was a pretty face when they first met, and she came with stability. That was safe for a street boy like himself.

Korra, well, she was the avatar! She was strong and tomboyish. She threw herself into danger and cared for others behind her sassy attitude. But she wasn't as wealthy as Asami.

He didn't think about love, and he certainly didn't think about Korra.

He was selfish.

He hurt Korra when he rejected her, and he hurt her even more when he forgot her.

He was an idiot.

Guilt was seeping up into his chest as he glanced at Korra.

The vulnerable Korra.

Not the Korra who hid behind a wall of confidence and attidue. Not the fake Korra.

The real Korra, with real emotions and real tears.

He sighed and glanced up at the clock.

11:30pm

He still had four more hours, but he didn't care.

He had to watch over her and make sure she was okay.

If she woke up, he had to make sure she wouldn't get up. The healers had given her a dose of medicine that would make her loopy and drowsy, so standing wasn't a good idea.

He wondered when she would wake up. It had been six hours since he recovered his memories, and since she had fainted.

He absentmindedly fiddled with his scarf, trying to squash the guilt burning inside him like his natural element.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft grumble.

Korra.

She twisted in her blankets and sat up. Mako sighed and gently pushed her back down again.

Korra blinked once. Twice.

"Who are you!?"

Her voice was slurred and she stuck her finger in his face.

Mako chuckled to himself.

"It's Mako".

"Ok badger-mole!"

Mako sighed, but couldn't help but smile.

She pulled her hand out and cocked her head to the side, staring at it hanging limply.

"What's that, Badgey?"

"A hand".

Korra looked awestruck.

"Do you have a hand?"

"Mmm".

Korra then moved on, staring him right in the eye.

"Do you know Mako badger-mole?"

Mako paused, hesitant.

"No…"

His answer was slow and suspicious but Korra didn't pay any mind.

"Oh, well he is a frying pan. He has a brother who is a tree cucumber".

Mako raised an eyebrow, not sure where she was going.

"He made me sad, but I still think he is nicccccce!"

Mako almost choked. Korra wasn't paying him any attention now, twirling her arms in the air.

Korra tried to sit up again, but he pushed her down. She looked like she was about to babble on about something, but Bolin walked into the room.

Korra waved her hand profusely and excitedly, but when she spoke her voice was still slurred, confused and dazed.

"HI! What's your name?"

"Uhh, Hi Korra. I'm Bolin".

"Hi Boat! This is Badger-mole!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but she threw her hands to her head and curled herself up.

"Owwww!"

"Korra! You okay?"

Mako sounded more worried than he intended, but he didn't care.

She stayed frozen for another second before unravelling herself.

She spied a cup of water and an idiotic smile spread across her lips. She bent the water out of the cup shakily, before spinning it around Bolin's hair and Mako's hair. They both received very…unique hairstyles.

Korra was practically rolling around laughing and Bolin was giggling too. Mako yawned, extremely tired.

"You should go get some sleep. I can handle her for a bit".

Mako nodded reluctantly, and almost made it to the door before Korra cried out.

"BADGER-MOLE, WAIT!"

He turned around, with a faint smile on his lips.

"You can't leave until I get a hug! And if I don't get a hug, then I'll cry and cry and cry and cry and cry and cry and cry until Boat gets annoyed and mad at you!"

Bolin chuckled.

"Better give her a hug bro!"

Mako fake sighed, and walked back over to Korra.

He swept her in his arms and she clung back to him, whispering in his ear.

"If you see Mako, tell him I still like him!"

He slowly pulled away and she yawned as well.

As he stepped out the door, he heard her announce, quiet loudly, that she was tired.

He smiled, the guilt slowly ebbing away.

* * *

Mako tossed and turned in his bed.

He couldn't get Korra's words out of his head.

Sure, she was acting as if she was drunk and won't remember that anything ever happened, but he will.

She said she still liked him… and Mako knew that came from her heart.

Whether she knew it was him or not.

He sighed, turning on his side so he could look out the window.

Republic city seemed so bright and innocent. Like no one would want to hurt it.

But Mako knew better. Equalists were out there and they were going to bring the city to its knees.

And the first step, was taking out the avatar.

Taking out Korra.

* * *

Korra woke bleary eyed, in a room that was spinning. It took her a moment to realise that she was in her room in air temple island.

She pushed herself up with her arm and realised that Bolin was asleep on the bedside chair.

She giggled and shakily stood up, and tapped him lightly.

His eyes connected with hers and panic flickered across him before he pushed her back on the bead.

Korra rubbed her head, feeling like she had just been hit by the hangover train.

"Seriously Bo, come on!"

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh…you're not crazy anymore…You aren't supposed to be standing…"

She laid down and sighed, curling herself into a ball, clutching her head. It really hurt.

An hour passed in silence, when Mako wandered in, Tenzin close behind. Tenzin handed her a cup of some strange liquid and Korra hesitantly drank it, screwing her face at the foul taste.

"It'll make your head feel better".

Korra nodded and fell back into the covers, sleep overcoming her.

* * *

Mako sighed.

It had been two weeks since Korra had made her delirious confession to him.

Since then, the airbending kids and the three teenagers had put up Christmas decorations all over the island.

It was Christmas eve today and everyone was on a high.

The equalists hadn't been spotted for weeks and everything seemed to be going well.

Of course, something had to screw it up for Korra.

It's her first Christmas that she has ever celebrated, ever.

In the white lotus compound, she was too busy training and being locked away from the world to celebrate Christmas.

Now, her first year to actually celebrate, Seraphina turns up, and challenges Korra.

Asami was hiding the air bending kids when Seraphia transported Bolin, Mako and Korra to a stone arena.

A fight on Christmas Eve.

Of course!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys! How cool is this?! A chapter the day after the last! I really wanna give you guys a huge chapter on Christmas so chapter 7 will be released on December 25** **th** **2016! Chapter 6 will be released soon, before Christmas because, I can. Sooooo, this chapter was pretty weird, but Makorra is just amazing so I had to write something bout that. And I threw Bolin in there because he is just awesome. Next chapter will be the epic showdown between Seraphina and Korra. I left this chapter as a cliffhanger because I'm evil like that. I'm having so much fun writing this and I can't wait to continue! As always, please review and leave any suggestions! ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (1 443 words)**


	6. Chapter 6: Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Showdown_**

* * *

One minute, Korra was hanging with Bolin and Mako at the meditaton grounds. The next, she was in a fighting stance back to back with Mako and Bolin in a strange dark lair.

It's funny how things can change in the blink of an eye.

The lair was quite plain, but a perfect battleground. The walls were flowing water, and the ground was ragged earth. In the centre, Seraphina and Amon were seated on a water perch.

Korra was the first to fire a blast of fire their way. They dodged it easily and the perch lowed down to the ground.

She broke apart from Mako and Bolin and raced to the side of Seraphina and Amon, bending a blast of water their way. Seraphina held it in her hand before firing it back at Korra.

Korra was unprepared and was pushed back by the force of her own attack, connecting with the wall with a crack. Cuts began to bleed around her body.

This was not good.

Mako and Bolin were firing small boulders or balls of fire their way, but Amon had put up a water barrier.

He was a water bender?!

Seraphina blasted water the boys' way, sending them diving for cover.

Mako blasted fire at Amon, trying to break the water barrier he had put up.

It was useless.

Bolin bent a boulder from the earth and flung it at Amon. Mako waited for the perfect time.

Once it had broken through the water barrier, Mako set it alight.

Seraphina was quick to cover Amon, using ice to divert its course. Right to Korra.

Korra was still struggling to pull herself up, and the boulder crashed against her.

For a painstakingly long minute, Korra didn't move. Then, she bent the boulder away and shakily rose to her feet.

Her clothing was torn and she had deeper gashes along her arms and legs, adding with the new burn marks that plagued her skin.

She sent a blast of fire toward Seraphina and Amon, followed by a line of water and a large boulder.

All three attacks connected with Amon, sending him back against the wall.

Seraphina was fuming.

She bent a small gateway between the water in the wall beside her, and a pot with black stripes was visible.

She raced over and picked it up setting it down beside her when she reached the middle again.

"Perhaps it's time to test my new invention!"

She bent the water out from the pit and Korra's mouth dropped open.

That was dark water.

Its properties were clearly identifiable, the water was black and it had a negative energy surrounding it.

Korra froze. Dark water was used to send the recipient crazy, fear haunting them. It was a slow process, and it started with the eyes. They would see everything scarier than it was. Then the body would start to buckle and break down, refusing to go anywhere. Finally, it controlled the mind.

The dose she bent was enough for two people.

Bolin and Mako!

Seraphina bent the water toward them at an alarmingly fast rate. Without even thinking, Korra ran faster.

The water connected with her, sending her falling to her knees, clutching her head.

Mako raced down next to her, while Bolin stayed in a fighting position, ready to defend.

Seraphina's cackling echoed around the room.

Mako held Korra protectively in his arms, while she kept shaking her head.

"Mako…It was dark water…enough for two people…"

Korra knew Mako would be worried, but she was more concerned over the fact that everything around her was jumping out.

Something nudged at the back of Korra's mind, so she rose to her feet, Mako supporting her. She took a step forward, away from Mako and Bolin and tore her sleeve off. She wrapped it around her eyes and sighed. At least she couldn't see anything that would mess with her head.

She could Mako explaining what dark water was to Bolin behind her, but she paid it no mind.

Instead, she raced toward Seraphina and right before she was about to connect with her, she jumped over her head, sending fire from her fists directly onto Seraphina.

Korra raced around her, fire erupting from her fists before she stood still in the place where she had originally broken apart from Bolin and Mako.

Seraphina cleared the fire with some water, revealing the terrible burns she had received.

Amon was slowly starting to rise to his feet, but Korra was oblivious to this. She did have a blindfold on after all.

Instead, she focused on the dark water inside of her.

She pulled her hands into a crossed position before pushing out into the air. She repeated this over and over again. About 1 dose had escaped her fingertips, but there was still more dark water to get rid of.

Her knees buckled over and she fell to the ground, but her bending didn't stop. Eventually she had gotten it all out, and she pulled her blindfold off and rose to her feet.

In the time it had taken to rid herself of the dark water, Bolin and Mako were being _bloodbent_ into a small chamber. They were released, and a wall of water blocked them from getting out.

Amon turned to her, but before she could launch an attack, he was bloodbending her too, until she was in the centre of the room. Her body ached as bones and muscles bent ways they were never meant to.

She was dropped in the middle of the room, and Amon grabbed her chin with his hand.

He moved so that one hand was gripped on her neck and one finger planted in the middle of her forehead.

For a moment, everything was peaceful, before the world swirled to dullness.

Korra thinks she heard Mako cry out to her, but she wasn't too sure.

The world was slipping into to darkness as Korra fell hard against the ground. Before she blacked out, Amon's voice rang in her eyes.

"I told you I would destroy you!"

Seraphina picked her up, and threw her into the chamber the boys were imprisoned in. They then turned, and left the room.

* * *

Mako dropped to his knees and rested Korra's head in his lap, while Bolin knelt beside her aswell.

Sure, no other benders had died after their bending was taken away, but this is the Avatar. Their life revolves around bending. He checked for her pulse, and he felt one last beat, before it stopped completely.

He frantically tried CPR, but it was no use.

Korra was gone.

Hot tears escaped him and he knew Bolin was sobbing aswell.

Mako seemed to be caught in a wave of memories, remembering her life.

She arrived at the arena and he had been a total jerk. She became a waterbender for the team. He had been a total jerk. Then, he softened, and they looked like they were going somewhere, before Asami stepped in, and he broke her heart. He was a total jerk. Then he confused her and they kissed and he was a total…jerk. But she still loved him. And he abused that.

He was a total jerk.

* * *

Korra's eyes opened in a weird place. Things around her seemed, dark and empty. Was this the spirit world?

No, the spirit world was calm, not total chaos.

She broke down on the floor crying. She was a terrible avatar. She didn't have any bending.

She couldn't protect herself, so how will she protect the rest of the world?

A light flashed in front of her and she looked up. A strange white being floated in front of her and somehow, she recognised it.

Raava.

She stood up and looked at Raava.

"I'm sorry!"

Her voice was barely a whisper.

Raava just smiled, seemingly amused by the situation.

"Korra, I am not your bending. I am not what makes you the Avatar. To the rest of the world, perhaps I am, but not to you. You are Korra, a girl who is strong and proud and beautiful. You have impacted so many lives, and I had nothing to do with that. That was all you. I didn't waltz over to the probending arena that night. **You** did. You are not me…"

At that last sentence, Raava started to morph into a glowing white version of every Avatar.

"I am you!"

She stopped when she morphed into a mirror image of Korra.

Korra raced up to Ravva and pulled her into a hug.

They stayed like that for a moment before Raava started to drift away.

"Your friends are worried about you…Return to them, _Avatar Korra_!"

Korra took a heavy breath and her eyes fluttered open. She connected with Mako's eyes, tears trickling down his face.

She reached up and wiped his tears away.

"Don't leave me!"

His was cracked and it came out in a sob. She just smiled.

"I wouldn't dream about it".

* * *

Suddenly, Seraphina and Amon came in and before they could even do anything, Korra rose to her feet.

"This is between you and me!"

They both shrugged and she ran out ready to fight.

Mako and Bolin were screaming their disapproval from behind the chamber, but Korra shook it off.

Korra dodged all their attacks, and landed a few punches. Amon got fed up and started to bloodbend her.

Korra strained and eventually, met the ground with her toes. He was still trying to bloodbend her, but she was resisting.

Seraphina landed an attack with a water whip, and countless bruises formed.

Seraphina and Amon both blasted a line of water at Korra, and there was nothing she could do but take it.

She had obviously lost, barely holding onto consciousness.

But with one last huge push, she punched, sending a wave of strong air their way, knocking them out of the window. Nobody could've survived that fall.

The water wall in the chamber released just as Korra started to lose consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow guys! This is awesome! 3 chapters in 3 days in a row! Buuuut that means chapter 7 won't be released until Christmas, but I swear it'll be worth the wait! Did anyone else find Korra dying like sad? Yeah, she is alive but the way Mako remembered her portrayed so much guilt and regret. And when she was okay, he was still emotional! CHOO CHOO! MAKORRA HAS ARRIVED IN THE STATION…Sorry guys, I'm just excited for next chapter. As always, please review and leave any suggestions! I'll be back on Christmas! See ya! ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (1 789 words)**


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Pain_**

* * *

Mako was exhausted.

He and Bolin had been walking for hours now, and he was carrying the Avatar -former Avatar- he didn't what position she stood in.

And that scared him.

The boys had managed to escape the chamber after Seraphina and Amon were blasted out of the window. They had raced over to Korra, but she was already collapsed, which is understandable – her injuries are terrible! Mako had picked up Korra and after scanning the area for any doors, Bolin earthbent them down the window which Seraphina and Amon had fallen out of. Amon was laying lifeless on the floor, but Seraphina was nowhere to be found.

They had been walking ever since, trying to find a safe spot to rest. The sun had gone down long ago and he was starting to hurt. He hadn't escaped the battles without injuries, and neither did Bolin.

Korra hadn't woken up since he picked her up, but she sometimes twitched and shivered.

Eventually, they stumbled open a shallow cave, with low lying, blue-spotted shrubs covering the corners of the entrance. Bolin dropped the sticks he had been collecting along the way in the middle of the cave, and Mako lit it with a wave of his hand.

He carefully set Korra down by the warmth and surveyed her more carefully for the first time.

He hadn't realised how bad her injuries were.

Her clothing was torn and stained crimson, deep gashes littered her arms and legs, along with small cuts, all oozing blood. Both of her eyes were swollen and black, and grazes were scattered around her face, some bleeding. Her left wrist bent in a way where it could be easily declared broken, and her right ankle didn't look any better. Shards of broken glass were dotted all over her, some painfully deep. The rest of her skin was bruised and sore. Her hair ties had disappeared long ago, so her hair dangled freely.

He put her hand down on her forehead. She had a fever too.

As much as it pained him, he tore himself away from her and plonked himself next to Bolin. They sat in silence for a bit, until Mako spoke.

"She's pretty bad…"

Bolin crawled over to her, to inspect himself. Mako followed close behind him, sighing sadly.

Much to everyone's surprise, she groaned and shifted slightly, before her eyes slowly opened. Her once bright blue eyes were clouded in pain and fear. She didn't seem to notice him first, her eyes connecting with green.

"B-Bolin?"

Her voice was strained and soft and she seemed to be struggling to stay awake and focused.

"Yeah its me…I'm right here…"

Mako sighed. He couldn't watch, yet he couldn't turn away. He didn't know what he could do.

She tried to move, to sit up, but cried out in pain.

"Hey…Don't worry about getting up…"

Now it was Mako talking. He crawled over and sat next to Bolin, smiling gently down at her.

She sank back onto the hard ground, eyes swelling with tears. Hot, salty tears trickled down her face and she went to brush them off, but winced in pain. This action just provoked more.

"I can't do anything! I'm so helpless!"

Her voice came out in sobs and as Bolin tried his best to calm her, while Mako gently wiped away her tears. She was shaking for a bit longer, before finally speaking, even if it was only a whisper.

"I'm sorry…"

Bolin and Mako looked at each other for a second before Bolin slowly sank away, allowing Mako to comfort her. He tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears and murmured softly to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…It's okay to be upset…"

Her eyes connected with his and he really felt her pain. She did her best to smile and she softly grimaced in pain as she shifted herself up to snuggled her head in his scarf. He watched as she surveyed the slight scratches along his arm and then her vision jumped to Bolin, looking for scratches as well.

She spied the plants that they saw when they walked in, and she tried to point at them before crying out in pain. He took the hint and asked Bolin to go get them for her. He pulled them from the ground before seating himself next to Mako and Korra, softly placing them in Korra's hand.

She smiled up at him and carefully picked the leaves off, before rubbing them on Mako's and Bolin's arm. Mako tried to protest, but his injuries felt better and by the time she stopped, the leaves were gone. Bolin and Mako were feeling better, but Korra wasn't. She was still in a terrible condition.

Mako sighed. Even though her bending was gone, she was still Korra. Still the selfless teenage girl who believes her friend's lives matter more than hers.

She snuggled further into Mako's chest, wincing in pain when her wrist and ankle moved the slightest amount.

Her fever was getting worse. Mako looked down at her, making a mental note of how pale she had gotten. Korra seemed to know he was surveying her, so she did her best to smile.

"I'm alright…"

Mako shook his head.

"No, you aren't! You can't even move without feeling intense pain…"

Korra's eyes were full of tears. Mako felt super guilty. Maybe he was a little harsh, he was just so worried for her!

He reached for her face and brushed his fingers along her eyes, collecting her tears before they fell, and she sank into his touch.

Soon enough, her eyelids had closed and she had drifted off to sleep.

Bolin sighed.

"I saw a lake on the way here… Tomorrow she can clean herself up so that her wounds can heal easier…"

Mako nodded. He looked down at the fragile girl bundled in his arms and noticed the slight bit of fear on evident on her face.

* * *

The sun was just coming over the horizon and Mako was watching Bolin and Korra sleep. He had become used to the silence that had taken over ever since Korra had drifted to sleep, and Bolin was quick to follow.

Korra began trembling violently in his arms, pulling him from whatever world of his own he was in. Sweat dripped down from her forehead and she looked petrified.

She woke with a scream, making Bolin jump up on his feet and made Mako stare at her. She was still shaking, wincing in pain each time her wrist and ankle moved; which was all the time, and salty tears began to stream down her face. Mako hugged her close and Bolin knelt beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Bolin was worried, not entirely sure what had happened.

"It was j-j-j-just a d-d-d-dream…"

Mako exchanged glances with Bolin and both knew there was more to this than what she was letting on, but decided to drop it. She was still running a fever, so maybe that was what was wrong.

"So how about I go and get all this dried blood off me!"

Korra did her best to sound cheerful, but it was no use.

Mako nodded and picked Korra up bridal-style, and the three of them set off.

They walked over to a nearby lake and Bolin smiled.

"I'm gonna go find some food, I'm starving! You look after Korra!"

With that, he raced off. Mako sighed surveying the feverish Korra.

"Can you get your clothes off?"

She looked up at him, blinking, shooting him the _what do you think?_ look.

He helped her slip off her shirt and pants, so that she was left in just her bindings. He then helped her into the water, and began to clean her, careful to avoid any painful scars.

Sure, this was probably making her feel more helpless, but her injuries were a lot worse under her clothes.

He slowly edged all the glass out of their cuts, frowning every time she cried out or tensed.

Finally he was done.

He was about to pick her up again, but she pulled away.

"Wait, I have to test out something…"

She floated on her back, her hair graceful as it danced in the water. She stretched her fingers, ignoring the pain in her wrist. She focused so hard, trying to feel anything.

Mako sighed, contemplating whether to stop Korra from causing herself any more emotional pain, but something told him she needed to do this.

She felt herself diving into her mind, but she lacked the connection to water she used to, so it was vague. Then she felt it. She knew it was there. Why hadn't she done a better job?

"Dark water…"

It wasn't a lot, but it was causing her nightmares and she needed to do something about it.

Mako stared at her. He went over to pick her up, and once they reached the shore, he questioned her.

"What do you mean 'Dark water'?"

She sighed.

"I'll explain when we get back…Right now, I think it would be useful if we use some of the material from my clothes as bandages…"

Mako nodded and set to work.

He tore most of her pant legs off, so they neatly fell halfway between her knee and thigh. He tore her fur jacket she usually had around her waist in two, and set both pieces aside with the other material. He tore the bottom of her shirt so it hung above her naval and tore the other sleeve off. He was finally happy, and helped her get dressed again.

"This may hurt a little…"

Mako picked up one of the fur jacket pieces and positioned himself above her right ankle. He carefully straightened it, but much to his surprise, Korra didn't make a sound. Once it looked straight enough, he wrapped the fur around it before doing the same to her wrist. He wrapped the rest of the material around most of her deeper gashes, as he ran out of clothing for the rest.

He gently picked her up and carried her back to the cave bridal-style.

Bolin was already there, his arms full of exotic berries. He half waved when they came, careful not to drop any precious fruit.

Mako slowly and carefully laid Korra on the ground and helped his brother set the food down.

Bolin offered Korra some and she politely refused, saying that those two eat before her.

It killed Mako that she was still being the selfless girl even though she was weak and vulnerable. Heck, she couldn't even walk on her own!

Suddenly, Mako remembered her remark about dark water, all thoughts of food gone.

"What were you saying about dark water?"

Korra looked up at him, evident fear scribbled across her face. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

"When I took the blast of Dark water, I couldn't see. That's what Dark water does to you. I thought I got rid of it all…"

She hesitated, and his eyes connected with hers.

"No, I knew I hadn't but I could see and that was enough in the fight. I thought I would bend it out later but clearly I can't. It's not affecting anything except my air bending when I'm awake, but when I'm asleep…"

She trailed off, hoping they would understand. They didn't.

"It influences my dreams, or my nightmares, and in a way its controlling my mind…"

Mako and Bolin were silent, taking in the information they had been given.

"How is it affecting your air bending?"

Mako sighed. Bolin didn't know anything about Dark water.

"Dark water cancels out bending when it has reached the mind stage".

Korra vaguely nodded at Mako's words.

"What about Katara? Can't she get rid of it?"

Korra looked up at Mako, a look of humiliation on her face. She paused before answering.

"No, she can't. Only those who have learned the dark art of dark water bending are able to rid others of it…"

Bolin and Mako exchanged looks of confusion.

"So how do you know?"

Mako stared at Bolin then Korra. Would she answer?

"The white lotus compound was boring and plain, I often had nothing to do. One day I stumbled upon a pool of strange looking water and at the time, I had no idea what it was so I tried to bend it. I couldn't and that frustrated me. So I tried and tried until I could. Once I learned what it was, I have never bent it again…Until now".

Mako and Bolin were silent. Korra sighed, and painfully curled herself into a ball. She didn't want to face them.

Mako watched her intently as she started to drift off, before waking herself again.

Bolin had gone to get more berries, because he is Bolin and food is just a never ending thing for him.

"You can sleep if you want, I'll protect you!"

Korra looked up at him, hope gleaming in her eyes before it was squashed by fear.

"Out here you can, but nothing can save me from my own mind…"

Mako sighed. He felt terrible for her.

He crawled over to her and pulled her close to him, avoiding all her injuries.

She sank into his embrace and her eyes slowly dropped closed. Even though it would be hard for her to overcome the Dark water, Mako knew she needed rest.

For a few moments, she was peaceful, but she soon started to tremble and shake violently and beads of sweat soaked her skin. She started thrashing around, and Mako had no choice but to wake her up so that she wouldn't injure herself further. He shook her gently and her eyes slowly opened, clouded in black for a moment before they cleared and he saw her fear.

Without even thinking, he tilted her head upwards and pressed his lips to hers, running his hand through her hair and down her face. Korra was surprised for only a moment before she returned the kiss, soft and weak, putting all of energy into it. They broke apart and his amber eyes stared into her blue.

"Better?"

His voice was gentle and soft as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip. She nodded slightly, her lips curved into a smile. She pushed herself up and kissed his cheek meekly.

"Much".

He could hear Bolin was close, running through the bushes at a quick pace. Korra detached herself from him just in time for Bolin's arrival.

"Guys!"

He paused to pant quite loudly before continuing.

"Seraphina…is...still…alive…"

He collapsed onto his knees and Korra handed him a bottle of water. He gulped it all down with ease.

Mako sighed worriedly. This was not good. With Korra…out of business…there would be no way they could defeat her.

Korra shakily rose to her feet, using the wall as support. It had been the first time she had stood since the attack. Her right ankle was raised slightly, putting all her weight on her left foot. Despite her physical weakness, Korra's eyes glittered with determination.

"I need to get my bending back!"

Mako sighed.

"Even if you do, your bending will still be blocked by the dark water!"

"I'll deal with that later…"

She tried to take a step, but feel straight into Mako's chest. Bolin erupted into giggles, and even Mako's lips twitched into a smile. Korra's face turned into her trademark pout and that just sent Bolin rolling on the floor laughing. Korra started to giggle at Bolin's state and so did Mako. For a moment, everything was fine. They didn't have to worry about Korra's bending or her weak state or the fact that Seraphina was still alive.

But all moments end, and the happiness faded away.

They scattered the firewood so that nobody would know they were there. Mako went to pick Korra up, but she crossed her arms and shot him a glare.

"I'll walk myself!"

She tried to walk, but once again fell. Mako just shook his head good naturedly and shoved his arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as well, so she could limp along. Bolin walked beside Korra, every now and then stabling her before she fell.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Bolin turned to Mako and Korra, not knowing who was in charge. Mako turned his head to Korra and she smiled.

"We are going to Crystal Caves!"

Mako and Bolin nodded, and they continued to make their way to the caves. Mako knew it was only about a day's trek from where they were now, but Korra still wasn't recovered, far from it, and he presumed she would set a slower pace.

She never stops surprising him.

They made it there in half the time it would usually take. The three of them stared at the caves, and Mako went to move to the entrance but Korra shook her head.

"I need to do this on my own…"

Mako and Bolin nodded, letting her go. She slowly but surely limped through the entrance of the cave and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Korra hobbled further into the cave, passing colourful crystals as she went. She found a large, plain rock and sat cross-legged on it, hoping to meditate.

Hoping for everything to be okay.

The past few days anguish caught up to her, and she just cried and cried.

She could hear footsteps behind her, but they were too light to be Bolin.

"Go away Mako…I just wanna be on my own!"

"But you called me here…"

Korra immediately looked up, unfamiliar to the gentle voice that had spoken.

"Aang!"

The previous Avatar smiled.

"When we reach our lowest point, we are open to change. You finally connected with your Spiritual side!"

He put his thumb to her forehead and his eyes shone, and she felt the power surge inside her. She tried to bend but couldn't. The dark water was still blocking it.

"What about the dark water?"

He smiled, his caring airbender personality showing.

"You're gonna have to do that yourself…"

Korra nodded as he started to fade away.

"Thank you…"

Once he disappeared, Korra wiped her eyes and slowly limped back out to her friends. If she was gonna do this, she was gonna do it with them.

They raced over to her when she limped out, and slowed to a stop a few feet from her.

"I'm gonna get rid of this dark water!"

Her voice was determined, and her eyes were focused.

The boys nodded as she began, pushing the air away then crossing her arms and pushing it away.

She fell to her eyes knees and let out a cry, the dark water playing tricks on her mind.

"That fight is over, let it go!"

Korra was surprised at Mako's words but stood up and took breath in. _That fight is over, let it go!_ She tried again, her movements graceful pushing out then crossing her arms and pushing out. Her eyes clenched closed, sweat dripped down her head. _Focus!_ She felt the water in her, and slowly, ever so slowly, it drifted up her arms, running along her fingers and leaving to form a ball in front of her. When she was sure there was none left, she opened her eyes, shocked at the large ball of dark water floating in front of her.

She turned it to ice, and dropped it in her hands. She stared at it for a minute, her mind going completely blank. She could feel her conscious drifting away, but she wouldn't give in.

The dark water had done enough damage.

She stumbled over herself, shambling her way over to the boys. She gripped Mako's shoulder for support, and she regained her breath.

"That was incredible Korra!"

Korra smiled. That was the biggest compliment she had ever gotten out of him. Ever.

She was already exhausted, but knew what she had to do.

"Hold on!"

Bolin and Mako held onto an arm each, questioning looks growing on their faces. She air bent the air beneath her feet and soon they were flying, the brothers gripping her arms even tighter, not wanting to fall. Soon, they made it to the sea and she landed gracefully, Mako and Bolin in tow.

She bent a large ice boat, and stood at the back, placing the dark water cube securely on the bottom. The boys hopped in and sat down on ice seats and they set off, Korra bending the ice so fast.

In no time at all, they made to the shore of Air Temple Island. She picked up the ice cube, and Mako helped her out of the boat and walk up to shore. Naga, Lin, Asami, Pabu, Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo, Jinora and Pema met them there.

"Korra, you're okay! We were so worried!"

Korra waved him off, before walking over to Lin. She gestured for her to kneel. Lin cautiously did so, and the Avatar's eyes flickered white. She pressed her thumb to Lin's forehead and after a moment took it off and she went back to normal. She limped away over to Naga while Lin earth bent some rocks.

She reached inside a pack and threw a gift to everyone, wrapped in a traditional water tribe cloth.

She then leant onto Naga and limped back to her room, turning for a moment to say two words extremely weakly.

"Merry Christmas…"

She disappeared from sight a few seconds later, leaving everyone feeling rather guilty.

They hadn't gotten her anything.

* * *

Mako watched the exhausted girl leave his sight, and wondered if he should go after her. He had completely forgotten about Christmas and everyone else seemed to be the same. She even got Pabu a present, and none of them had gotten her anything.

He stared down at the neatly wrapped gift in his hand. Slowly and cautiously, he unwrapped the gift and knew everyone else was doing the same.

He couldn't help his mouth from opening in shock. There were two new black gloves, which ran to halfway between his wrist and elbow, and his fingers were free. He took his old ones off and slipped the new ones on. On the back of his hand was a symbol of fire, coloured and everything, and on the palm of his hand was the fire ferret emblem, and underneath that was a line of fire where his name was encrypted. He could tell it was handmade as the stitching wasn't professional but he loved it nonetheless.

Bolin was equally happy with his present. Korra had handmade a noodle maker out of wood for him, and took the liberty of painting it his favourite shades of green. She had scrambled his name in the wood on the bottom, and even though it wasn't amazing font and it wasn't painted amazingly, Mako knew Bolin loved it.

Asami had unwrapped her gift to find a beautiful new set of handmade goggles. The leather was painted her favourite shade of violet with her name scrawled onto it and the goggles were crystal clear. She pushed a lever, and the goggles magnified everything. Mako knew Asami would be over the moon with it, despite a few mistakes made by Korra.

Bolin had unwrapped Pabu's present and he looked super happy, even the ferret jumped up and down. Bolin fastened an orange collar around Pabu's neck with a hand crafted wooden fire symbol. The symbol was painted all shades of orange, red and yellow and on the back of it, Pabu's name was written. Mako wouldn't admit it, but even he liked Pabu's new collar.

Tenzin had unwrapped his gift to find a wooden air symbol as a brooch. The symbol was painted white and grey, and a small slab of wood underneath had Tenzin's name written. Tenzin smiled, and Mako knew he liked it. It looked exactly like a traditional air bending brooch.

Pema had unwrapped her present to find an icy garden ornament. It was her name written in fancy ice, enclosed in a glass case. Mako assumed the case made it frozen forever, or a long time. Pema laughed, obviously loving the garden ornament Korra had made.

Lin had unwrapped her gift to find a carved wooden statue of herself. It had been painted grey, to make it look like metal and the slab the statue was standing on was painted white. Written on it was _Chief Lin Beifong_. Korra hadn't done the best job with detail but Lin smiled nonetheless.

Meelo unwrapped his present to find a stuffed version of him, wearing a superhero outfit and looking very brave. The fabric was all different colours of traditional air bending clothing, given its own…Korra twist. On the cape, Meelo's name was proudly written. Meelo didn't seem to notice some loose stitches as he began playing with it straight away, delighted by it.

Ikki unwrapped her gift to find a pretty blue doll costume, perfect for one she already had. It had a blue dress, that puffed out for the bottom half, trailing like ones seen in fairytales. There were light blue gloves and light blue shoes, equipped with a golden crown with a few blue gems in it. Ikki laughed as she inspected every bit of it, entranced by the beauty of it.

Jinora unwrapped her present to find a gorgeous book with a bottle of ink and a feather. On the book's cover was written _The Story of Jinora – Granddaughter of Avatar Aang._ She flipped through the pages only to find them empty and realised she had to write it herself. The bottle of ink was striped black and brown and the feather was twisted into her name. Jinora hugged the book close, protective of its splendour.

Mako sighed as he looked around. Everyone was so happy with their presents, including himself, but Korra hadn't gotten anything. Everyone forgot. They had celebrated Christmas every year, so it wasn't a big deal, but this was Korra's first ever Christmas. Ever.

Korra had dealt with so much pressure in the white lotus compound, that holidays were disregarded.

Now this one year was everyone's chance to change it, celebrate her first ever Christmas as friends do, but they had forgotten and she hadn't.

They had officially blown it.

He decided to go and check on Korra, apologise if she was still awake.

Once he had left the huddle of friends, it began to get darker. He cautiously lit a fire in his hand, hoping it wouldn't burn his new gloves. That was when he realised the material she had made it with was fireproof.

The guilt in his stomach only grew.

He carefully opened the door to her room, and found her curled up on her bed, shivering. He rushed over to her silently, and realised she wasn't sleeping but her eyes were threatening to disobey her. He placed a warm hand on her forehead, and knew she was running a fever.

Of course all her injuries would catch up to her. She just wasted all her weak energy getting them back here.

"Korra…"

He was whispering gently to her, hoping for him to see her bright eyes and her goofy smile.

When she didn't make any movement to suggest she heard him, he sat down next to her on the bed. Ever so softly he moved her head onto his lap, and tucked all the loose tufts of hair behind her ears. Her eyes connected with his, but all he saw was pain and vulnerability. He pulled her in close, trying to squash everything she was going through.

The exhaustion. The pain of her injuries. Her fever. The fact that no one remembered to get her a Christmas present when she remembered all of them.

"I'm sorry…"

Korra looked away from him, sighing sadly.

"I'm fine Mako, you can go and join the others!"

He saw the tears building in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

He hugged he even tighter, and a lone tear travelled down her cheek.

"Please Mako, I just want to be on my own…"

She pulled away and he sighed, reluctantly getting up.

He turned to walk out the door and stopped in the middle of the doorframe.

"I'm sorry!"

He shut the door behind him and thanks to his keen ears he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry too…"

* * *

Korra had tossed and turned, trying to drift into a hopefully dreamless sleep. It wasn't working. The sound of glass shattering made her sit up and defensively throw fire balls the intruder's way. They dodged it effortlessly and threw a dart at her, pricking her arm. The dart was filled with a liquid designed for… sedating a person.

They easily bound her arms and legs and threw her over the larger one's back. Korra was struggling to keep her eyes focussed on anything.

She couldn't cry out so they silently took her, and nobody knew a thing.

Well, except for the makeshift bandage bound around her left wrist she had wriggled out of and dropped it carelessly on the floor. The boat sped away, and Korra hoped the sound would alert someone.

Apparently, it did.

* * *

Mako was making his way to his own room when he heard a boat speed away from the island, and the first thing that came to his mind was _I hope Korra's okay!_ Perhaps, he was overreacting and it was his mind playing tricks, but he couldn't help but look.

When he arrived at Korra's room the sight made him step back a few steps. The walls were slightly charred and her bedsheets were frantically thrown to the floor. The window was shattered and Mako could only guess that the boat he had heard was carrying Korra.

He raced to Bolin's room, yelling his name the whole way. Bolin met him just outside his room, and Tenzin also appeared.

"What's the matter?"

Tenzin looked irritated, but Mako paid no mind.

"Korra…is…gone"

His voice came out in puffs, and he took a moment to take a deep breath in.

"I heard a boat roar away from the island so I went to check on Korra and… Perhaps you should see yourself…"

They made their way back to Korra's room and as Mako predicted, Tenzin's and Bolin's face widened in shock.

They woke the rest of Air Temple Island, and Jinora offered to look for her using her spiritual energy. They all nodded and waited as she went to search.

* * *

Jinora arrived in a strange black prison, she had no idea where she was, and had to hide behind a wall before someone saw her. Korra was drinking some weird drink from a wine glass, and was chatting along with all four of her captors. It didn't take a genius to realise she was drunk.

She floated up through the ceiling and found herself in a warehouse in an alleyway. She knew where she was, and it was time to tell everyone exactly how Korra was doing and where she was.

* * *

Mako waited anxiously for Jinora's arrival. He had watched Tenzin inform Lin, and was fidgeting, wanting to do something to help.

When she returned, a ghost of a smile was on her lips.

"Korra's fine…ish…"

"What do you mean Fineish?"

Tenzin was looking quite concerned.

"Well… She is underneath the blanket warehouse in Sidelane Alley, and she is uhh…drunk…"

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Drunk…?"

Mako was confused. Seriously confused.

"Yeah, she was drinking and chatting and laughing with her captors. She seemed to be enjoying herself!"

Jinora stifled some giggles and Mako sighed.

"Let's go then, it'll be a challenge trying to save her though!"

Bolin laughed at his own joke but suppressed it when no one else was.

They raced over to the dock, and found the material from her fur jacket. Mako recognised it as the one he had tied around her wrist.

They boarded the ferry, and slowly, oh so slowly, they made their way there.

Once they finally reached dry land, they all raced over to the warehouse Jinora had told them about.

They entered the warehouse cautiously, in a constant fighting stance. They heard muffled voices down a flight of stairs so they slowly and silently tip toed down the stairs.

"Quick positions!"

Mako wondered what the hell they were talking about. What positions?

They rounded the corner and saw four men, three sitting on a table watching Korra while the other held a knife to her throat. Korra was sitting on a chair, her legs bound to the bottom of the chair and one arm bound to the back, while the other was holding a glass to her mouth.

Korra looked up to them, but didn't make eye contact. Instead, she waved her arm frantically in front of her and spoke in the most cheeriest tone.

"HI!"

The man holding the knife threw his free hand to his forehead.

"That wasn't what we rehearsed!"

Korra laughed giddily.

"Uhhhh…. What did we rehearse again?"

The smallest man whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She placed her glass down on the table and slipped her hand into the ropes behind her back.

"Help me! Oh, will someone help me?"

The five of them all giggled. She pulled her hand that wasn't originally bound to her back out and they exchanged high fives.

The one who was originally holding the knife dropped it on the table and poured five drinks, handing one to each of them, including Korra. She gulped it down, and watched as the boys did the same.

Mako was standing there, sort of out of place, not knowing what to do. Should he attack them?

Before he could he could make up his mind, he was blasted back by earth. A large man in a suit was walking over to Korra and the four other men.

"I told you to make sure no one found her!"

In the time he had come in, Korra had slipped her hand back behind the chair.

The men started slurring responses, and the bigger man sighed. He picked up the knife and ran it along Korra's neck. Surprisingly, she was smirking throughout all this. _She's drunk…_ That was the only explanation Mako could have made.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Mako was surprised at the anger evident in his voice.

"Wouldn't I?"

Just like that the man dug the knife into her soft flesh on her neck and cut a smooth line across. It slowly started bleeding. Mako looked up at Korra, but she still had that smirk on her face, watching the man intently.

What Mako didn't know, is that she was slowly burning each rope that held her arms bound, and would do the same to her feet.

The man cut lines across her face and laughed wickedly.

He turned his back to Korra and faced the group on the ground.

"Now I suggest you leave and forget you were even-"

He was interrupted by a burst of fire that knocked him over. Korra was standing behind him, bleeding from her neck and face and was panting loudly. She grabbed the alcohol bottle and chugged it. Once it was empty, she smashed it over his head, sending glass into him and her.

He threw the knife at her right ankle, taking a good chunk out of the already broken limb.

She fell down and he took the opportunity to stand up and grab the knife, thrusting it into her arm. She threw herself up and kicked him in the face with her good foot, and gingerly landed on both feet. Taking this small opening she air bent the air around the group on the ground and practically threw them out.

The four she had originally been captured by had long since disappeared, and now it was just him and her in the room.

She grabbed the knife from her arm and winced as blood started pouring out. She threw it away carelessly and watched him closely. Of course he'd carry an extra.

He was spinning a butcher's knife in his hand and laughing wickedly.

Mako raced in and cried out to Korra. The man took the opportunity and threw the knife. Not at Korra, but Mako. Without even thinking, Korra raced over and threw herself in front of Mako. The knife smashed her in the chest and she fell from the sheer impact of it. Mako was enraged and bent lightning at the man, then fire and he fell down, charred.

He dropped to his knees and rested Korra's head in his lap. She offered him a weak smile.

"I'm gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow!"

She tried to shut her eyes but he shook her, perhaps too rough but he couldn't let her go.

They had been through too much together.

Bolin, Tenzin and Asami raced in and saw Mako cradling the bloodied, bruised, broken and **dying** Korra.

Mako delicately picked Korra up, Bridal style like he had done only yesterday, and he raced out with the others. They had to get her to a healer.

The ferry trip back was too slow, and Mako, Bolin and Asami were trying to keep Korra from closing her eyes.

Because if she closed them, they wouldn't open again.

"Ya know that I wasn't thaaat drunk when you came in…"

Bolin and Asami coughed out forced laughs.

Korra recoiled a little. Barely a whimper, she spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

Mako shook his head, trying to press down all the blood from her injuries.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…"

He pressed down a little harder on her wounds and she whimpered.

"Are you okay?"

Mako expected some sort of witty retort or some sarcastic drawl but instead she sighed.

"I'm in a lot of pain…"

Mako opened his eyes wide. Not at the statement, no he knew that already, but the fact she admitted it.

She always surprises him.

"You must really be drunk to admit that!"

Korra giggled a little. Her giggles turned into coughs and Asami brought a bottle of water to Korra's lips.

They sat in silence for a moment and Korra's eyes started to droop so he distracted her with a question.

"Why did you get drunk?"

Korra sighed a little looking up at him with pained eyes.

"Well, I encouraged them to drink too. When they were drunk, I convinced them that I was a person who couldn't hold drink, thus making my escape easier. I didn't think you or the other guy would come…"

Mako sighed, looking at Bolin and Asami. Both of them looked pretty shaken and concerned.

Korra just sighed, struggling with herself to keep her eyes open.

The ferry ride couldn't have gone any slower.

By the time they reached the island, Korra had lost a lot of blood, despite Mako's efforts.

He had sprinted over to the healers' hut, everyone else close behind. They took her inside, but everyone else had to wait in front of a closed door.

Mako knew they weren't the best healers, so he was extremely nervous.

When they exited, softly closing the door behind them, they were emotionless.

"She suffered severe injuries to her neck, face and chest. The bone in her ankle and wrist have been broken again, and she has mild alcohol poisoning. She also is recovering from a minute amount of toxic sedatives that was involved in the initial capture and most of the tissue along her limbs are bruised and scarred. You may go in and see her, and I recommend someone should be appointed to watch her for any changes."

Mako was the first through the door, and the sight before made him want to run out and throw up repeatedly.

Korra was lying flat, her untied hair falling neatly on the pillow. Her eyes were closed, the only peaceful thing about her appearance. There were multiple cuts around her face that had been stitched up, and a blood-soaked bandage was wrapped around her neck. Bandages covered her arms and legs, and her wrist and ankle were tied with her fur jacket material. Her bloody shirt was discarded on the bedside table, replaced by a tightly wrapped bandage.

Clearly, they were even worse at healing than he originally thought.

Everyone sort of stared at her for a bit before leaving, but Mako stayed. He had offered to watch her for the night, notifying the healers if her condition turned worse. _Like they would do anything anyway_ Mako thought, they **were** terrible healers.

He sat on the bedside chair and clasped her tiny hand in his.

"I'm so sorry Korra. None of this would've happened if I had stayed with you…"

He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. He couldn't cry.

Tears didn't help anything.

"No one is to blame except the people who took me… Nobody could have predicted it…"

Mako opened his eyes and saw blue staring back at him. He searched hers, and only found pain and fear.

Fear.

That was what he was feeling, so he decided to break eye contact before Korra saw it. She had enough problems to deal with, she didn't need his.

She stiffly got into a seated position, and gestured for him to sit by the pillow. He did, and was surprised when she sank back onto him, snuggling into his chest and scarf.

"You know, I'm here for you…"

Did he know that? Her voice was weak, but her words couldn't be stronger and they sank into him, somehow unravelling the walls he had built.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared for you!"

Korra looked into his eyes, offering a small smile. She brought her face level to his and was so close to him he could feel her breath on his lips. She closed the gap between them and delicately pressed her lips onto his, taking him by surprise for only a moment, before sinking into her kiss. She broke away and whispered into his ear.

"I will never leave you… I **_promise_**!"

She then pulled him back into the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. He clutched onto her shoulders tightly, being careful to avoid any of her injuries, which was a difficult task. After a while she sank back into his chest, burrowing herself into his scarf and taking in his scent.

Mako smiled as he listened to her breathing slow and watched her eyes droop closed, knowing she was drifting into rest that would lead to her recovery. He didn't have the heart to move, so he just stayed there, with her sleeping soundly on his chest.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! OMG ASAMI LOOK IT AT THIS!"

Mako woke bleary eyed to the sound of Bolin's voice. He blinked, taking his surroundings.

"HAHAHA! Bo, this is hilarious!"

He was still in the same position he had been with Korra last night, but his hair was slightly dishevelled and he realised Korra was still sound asleep on his chest. He jumped up, rather quickly, and woke Korra.

"Five more minutes…"

Korra pulled herself into a ball, clutching her head as if it was going to fall off.

Bolin laughed some more.

"It's called a hangover darl"

Korra glared at him.

"I know what it is, pal!"

Her eyes wandered out to the sea around them, and she saw something. A movement. Someone watching her. Someone with Seraphina.

She jumped out of bed and burst through the window, ignoring her potentially fatal injuries.

Mako was pretty shocked and couldn't help but chuckle at Bolin's comment.

"No window is safe near her!"

They followed out reluctantly, thinking she was quite insane.

"Show yourself!"

She moved into a fighting stance, and saw Mako, Bolin and Asami follow a small distance behind her.

A figure slowly emerged from underneath the water.

It threw something in the air, and Mako only just caught Korra's cry to take cover before Bolin bent an earth slab in front of them.

He heard Korra cry out, and felt his hair stand on end with all the electricity in the air.

Korra felt nothing but pain. The thing the attacker had thrown in the air was a device that sent a wave of electricity in the air before it made contact, and she was caught in it.

She fell to her knees and looked up at the attacker, suddenly very conscious of her current weakness. It threw an arrow with a note attached to it at her, and it hit her right in the wrist.

The broken wrist.

"In the wrist, seriously!"

She unravelled the note and stashed it in her pocket, something telling her that her friends didn't need to know. She pulled the arrow from her wrist, a small flow of blooding being the only reminder it was there. She looked at the end and saw it was tipped with a green substance.

"A poison arrow? How original!"

The attacker just smirked and dove away.

The electricity in the air was the only thing stopping her friends from reaching her, so she tried to block the poison from moving through her.

It didn't work.

It was tugging at her consciousness and her throat, sending her into a coughing felt her friends kneel down beside her, but she could only point in the direction of the arrow.

Her arm and ankle were throbbing in pain, and she wondered in what world did she think it was okay to run into potential fights extremely weak.

Korra world, obviously.

Her vision wavered, some from the poison but mostly from the pain in her limbs. Her coughing didn't cease, and she found herself marvelling at how quick the poison was working. That was the last thing she thought of before her world went black.

* * *

Mako picked Korra up, slumping her over his back before making his way back to the healers' hut. Seriously, how many times is she going to put herself in danger? The healers took one look at her and began healing, although Mako didn't expect Korra to get well anytime soon.

The healers exited and he entered, seeing Korra looking quite pale; but still alive. She was staring out the window, watching the air acolytes that were guarding her window quite intently.

"Not planning an escape, are we?"

Korra looked up at Bolin and giggled.

She yawned, pretty obviously, and Mako seemed to be the only one to notice that it was fake. Nevertheless, Asami and Bolin ushered him out of the room so she could get rest. Something wasn't adding up.

And Mako intended to find out what.

Once everyone was out of the room, Korra pulled the note from out of her pocket and checked to see if anyone was watching her. When the coast was clear, she read it.

 _When the moon is furthest from near_

 _(That's midnight, dear)_

 _Meet me, Alone, in the Memorial space_

 _To understand why I do this in the first place_

 _Seraphina xx_

The first thought that jumped into Korra's mind was: _It's a trap._ But… should she take the chance? If she found out why she was doing this, perhaps she could stop her. But that would mean risking it all, and she still wasn't in perfect health… But if she did take the risk, she could be closer to ensuring the safety of her friends.

And that was all she cared about.

She started to devise a plan that would get her out without being noticed, and making sure she was in a condition to fight, if the time came.

She decided she would heal herself, although she wouldn't be able to prevent the exhaustion and mental strain that would inevitably follow.

She slowly tried to inch her way out of the bed, and ended up falling flat on her face. Being the fighter she was, she dragged herself across the floor and out into the corridor. Thankfully, no air acolytes were hanging around, so she almost made it outside before Mako's chuckle rumbled through her ears.

She spun around, wincing when she dropped on her bad wrist. He just shook his head good naturedly and picked her up.

"I guess Bolin's comment about your escape wasn't entirely wrong!"

Korra pouted and he smiled.

"I need to go to the water and heal myself!"

Korra didn't realise how much her complaining sounded like a four-year-old who didn't want to leave the playground. She started to thrash around when he made a move back to her room, so he relented and made his way to the water. When they arrived, he placed Korra down by the riverbank and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks… For everything…"

Before he could respond, she rolled into the water and didn't resurface for a good thirty seconds. He knew it wasn't long, but he was worried. When she did, glowing water was spinning around her, latching onto all her injuries. She was becoming more and more drained, and all her injuries were healed just before she couldn't use any more precious energy.

Mako gingerly helped her up, and they walked back to the healers' hut so she could get rest.

Once she was safely in bed, she stared at the clock. It was noon. If she slept now, she'd make it to Seraphina at midnight. She started to doze off, and noticed Mako leave just before she slid into the dreaming world.

* * *

It was half past eleven when Korra woke, and she realised she was going to be late if she didn't get up straight away. She heaved herself to her feet and began her plan.

She bent a bit of fire around the walls and scrunched her covers. She stared at her clothes for a moment before continuing. She had to go in her pyjamas so that people wouldn't get suspicious.

They'd just think she was captured and taken.

Silently, she opened the window a fraction and using a sleep bomb she had concocted from all the painkillers she'd been given, she took out the air acolytes guarding the window. She jumped out the window and closed it, before smashing into it from the outside.

Knowing she didn't have much time as the window shattering was quite loud, she raced over to a wooden boat, hidden on the other side of the island. It would be best if she saved her energy, in case her gut was right and it was a trap.

She still wasn't completely over the exhaustion of healing her whole body so quickly, almost twelve hours ago.

As she rowed away from the island, Korra couldn't dismiss the feeling of guilt that was creeping up in her chest.

* * *

Mako was making his way to check on Korra when he heard the sound of glass shattering. Picking up his pace, he ran to Korra's room. When he arrived, his fears were confirmed.

The window was shattered and Korra's bed was empty. The walls were charred and a small fire was leaping onto a chair. He extinguished it with the wave of his hand. Korra's clothes were lying over the table and there was no trace of her. He leaned out the window and saw the air acolytes sprawled across the ground. Mako sighed.

She was always getting into trouble.

He woke the rest of the household and they all gathered in Korra's room. The air bending kids, Tenzin, Pema and a couple of other air acolytes went to look outside for clues while Mako, Bolin and Asami looked in her room.

Bolin and Asami could only come to the conclusion Korra had put up a fight before being kidnapped, but Mako dove deeper than that. Her bedsheets were ruffled as if she got up fast, but the glass was laying on top of it. When he heard the glass, he had run straight there and he was already nearby… so wouldn't they have still been there if what appeared to have happened actually happened? When he had arrived, no one was there… Strange… A crumpled note on the table caught his eye. He wandered over and read it.

"Oh Korra…"

She was far too trusting. Clearly, she had made it look like she had been captured so that she would be able to get away. He passed the note to Asami and Bolin and they both facepalmed.

"Maybe she refused and they captured her anyway?"

Mako sighed at Bolin's suggestion. Korra was too headstrong, she wouldn't have refused an opportunity to find out more about her enemy. Mako just shrugged when he remembered something. Near Korra's favourite thinking spot was a wooden boat. Knowing Korra, she would've saved her energy for the fight so clearly that would've been her escape plan.

They raced down to the opposite side of the island and sure enough, the boat was gone. He squinted, trying to lengthen his sight to the shores of Avatar Aang's memorial island. He could make out the boat lying deserted on the shore.

"We need to go tell Tenzin, she's walked into a trap!"

Bolin and Asami nodded, and they raced back to Tenzin.

* * *

 _I'm such an idiot!_ That was the only thing Korra was thinking about as she was bound on the floor with ropes that were cutting and burning her soft skin. She hadn't seen Seraphina yet, just all of her minions.

Out of the shadows, Seraphina emerged. She was smiling wickedly.

"Glad to see you came!"

Korra rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"But alas my dear, I will inform you of the reasoning behind my despicable actions!"

Seraphina giggled at her formal tone, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

"Remember a little girl all those years ago, with long pure blond hair that stretched down to her knees and red eyes that she was viciously bullied about?"

Korra's eyes studied Seraphina until it clicked. Seraphina was her old friend, Angel. Angel had a terrible childhood. She was constantly bullied because of her eyes and hair and because she was different. Korra had been the only one who had stood by her, other than her brother. Her brother was Chesery, a boy who was born deaf, so the trio had learned sign language. Why would Seraphina want to kill her when she had been nothing but kind to her when they were merely six years old?

"Well dear, I've been eliminating my childhood. My parents, Angel, all the bullies and now you… My brother has escaped my clutches so far…"

Korra had to look away. She was disgusted. How could someone kill their own parents? Seraphina just cackled. She grabbed Korra's chin with her cold hand and revealed a bottle, with dark bending marks engraved into it.

"I will make you suffer!"

With that, she pulled the cork from the bottle and started muttering under her breath. Korra started to struggle, dark bending was not good. She felt immense pain as her throat became dry and she tried to cry out, but no sound followed.

She couldn't speak.

Seraphina spun a knife made from dark water in her hand. Just as she was about to plunge it into her, she was kicked to the side. Korra looked up, expectant to see Mako but instead a face she hadn't seen in years.

Chesery.

He had light brown hair that was closer to a dark blonde, and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a plain brown tee and beige shorts, and was cutting her loose of the ropes that were binding her to the floor. They were so tight on her wrists and ankles that he couldn't cut it without severing her skin, but she was mainly free.

She bent some fire in the direction of the incoming minions and Chesery bent an ice wall to block the ones that had dodged her attack. They ran out onto the beach and Seraphina followed.

Korra was starting to lose the feeling in her wrists and ankles, and fell onto the ground with so much force that it hurt her more than she was willing to admit. Chesery did his best to protect her, but it was no use.

Seraphina had Chesery injured on the ground a few metres away, and he didn't look like he was getting back up.

She turned her attention to Korra and pulled the dark water blade from her satchel.

"I'm going to end you Avatar Korra!"

She threw it, and it was heading straight for Korra's chest. She closed her eyes and looked away, gritting her teeth, prepared for the impact.

It never came.

She heard a cry and opened her eyes to find Chesery on the ground, writhing in pain. His shoulder was bleeding quite badly and his eyes had darkened over.

He had taken the blade for her.

Knowing Seraphina was still approaching them, her laugh cutting through the silence of Korra's falling tears, sent Korra into the Avatar state. It was the first time she had gone into it without the help of an evil stone, and it would've surprised Korra if the circumstances had been different.

She sent a strong gust of wind spiralling in a circle around herself and Chesery, and then fell out of the initial rush of energy.

The air was still rushing around them, but she could tend to Chesery now without any worry of Seraphina attacking. She was flinging water at the air tornado, but it was only being fired back at her. Chesery had his eyes closed, which Korra knew all too well. Everything was deceiving when dark water came into play.

Korra set to work, moving her arms above Chesery, trying to get all the dark water out. She succeeded and slowly he opened his eyes. His soft smile warmed her heart, knowing he was okay. Slowly, he moved his hands, using sign language to communicate with her.

" _Thank you_."

Korra smiled, remembering all those days with Angel and Chesery, becoming a master at sign language.

" _I should be thanking you! If you hadn't have come in when you did, I would've been toast_."

Even though her movements were a bit slow from the long period of time it had been since she used it, and the fact that her voice had been stolen by a revenge filled villain, she still got her point across.

Korra tried to speak again, but there was no sound. Sighing, she shook her head.

" _It's okay… I'm here for you_."

Korra smiled and pulled him into a hug. When they broke apart, she realised there was a bit of blood on her shirt. She looked up to Chesery and saw he was still bleeding from his shoulder.

She switched back into panic mode and tried to find something to stem the blood flow. Finding nothing, she tore the sleeves off her pyjamas and wrapped them around his shoulder. He did the same with his spare sleeve that wasn't on his injured side and wrapped it around as well.

Korra looked up, and realised Seraphina was being fought by Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin. Korra wrapped her arm around Chesery's good shoulder and he leaned on her for support.

She broke the air tornado just as Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin were thrown to the carefully laid Chesery on the ground before turning back to Seraphina. Words were bouncing at the tip of her tongue, but no sound would follow them.

"What's that Avatar? Bottle got your tongue?"

She shook the bottle in her hands, the one containing Korra's voice.

" _I'm going to take you down!_ "

With that being said, or rather signed, Korra shifted into the Avatar state. Her eyes glowed white with determination and power and she launched her first attack at the green haired villain.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I know for some of you it might not be the 25th, but where I am it is Christmas! So today's chapter had a ton of ideas in it and I finished this chapter early, so I decided to write a Legend of Korra one shot called** ** _You're the Detective, Figure it out!_** **You should totally check it out! Also, all the italic speech is sign language so anyone who doesn't know sign language won't be able to hear it. As always, please review and leave any suggestions. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (10 086 words)**


	8. Chapter 8: Silence

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Silence_**

* * *

Mako was staring down at the island, willing the bison to pick up the pace. He could see the island even though he was far away. He could see Korra fighting in the Avatar State, so he knew the situation was desperate.

Finally, they had made it to the island and Mako, Bolin and Asami jumped off. Korra turned to them, her back to Seraphina for a moment, and she took that chance. She fired a huge wave of ice at Korra, but it never made contact. A boy that was wounded on the ground had fired an ice wall between Korra and the incoming attack.

Korra raced over to him, carefully slinging an arm around his shoulder and helping him on his feet. Mako and Bolin covered them while they raced to Oogie, and then they too followed. Mako watched as Korra laid the boy down and tried her best to smile at him.

The bison flew off, and Korra was trying to apply pressure to the boy's wounds. He motioned his hands to her in a strange way, and he was confused.

 _"_ _I'm fine."_

It took him a moment to realise it was sign language, but he had no idea what he was saying. Apparently Korra did, because she just smiled and shook her head.

"Korra, what happened?"

Korra turned toward Tenzin and the group, a sad expression evident on her face. She didn't say anything so Mako asked again, a bit more warning in his tone.

She just buried her face in her hands, her hair falling to hide her. The boy put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice.

Only when Oogie landed, did Korra raise her face. There were no tears, just a look of shame. She helped the boy down again and the healers took him. She stared at Mako, Bolin and Asami. Sighing, she shook her head and gestured for them to follow.

They made their way to Korra's room, where she sat down on her bed and immediately started writing on some spare parchment.

She handed it to them and they read it. She wrote about Angel and Chesery and losing her voice. She explained everything.

Mako couldn't believe it. She couldn't speak. Half of him wanted to burst out in laughter and the other burst out in tears. The great Avatar Korra, who couldn't go five minutes without speaking, lost her voice. But what if it was permanent? Life would be a whole lot harder.

He didn't even register her get up and leave, and by the looks of it, neither did Bolin or Asami.

They soon went out to look for her, only to find the water tribe teen in the healers' ward next to Chesery. She was communicating with him using sign language, which none of the three understood.

 _"_ _How long has Angel been like this?"_

 _"_ _A few years at least…"_

Korra must've heard them come in, because she turned and lightly tapped Chesery on his shoulder. She smiled warmly at the trio and Chesery waved.

"Hey Korra, are you okay?"

Korra smirked at Mako's gentle voice. She reached for her notepad and wrote that she was fine.

 _"_ _How about we teach them sign language?"_

Korra seemed hesitant at Chesery's suggestion but then smiled and doubled over in silent laughter. Chesery was laughing as well, and his voice was strange.

 _"_ _We could give it a go…"_

She turned to the group and started to write on her notepad.

'I'm teaching you how to read sign language!'

The trio stared at her and Chesery for a moment before they were led outside, to the meditating grounds. They sat down while the two old friends stood, Korra holding her blackboard and Chesery doing the signs.

* * *

It took the rest of the day for all the basics and the need to know signs were learnt. By sundown, Korra was exhausted. They ate dinner in comfortable silence. No one wanted to talk since Korra usually started conversation and now… well, she couldn't.

She silently excused herself from the table and went to her room. She heard someone knock, but she couldn't face anyone. Not yet. She threw her water tribe coat on and snuck out through the window, running through the forest.

She was heading to the cliff, the place where she could truly think.

She sat on the edge, and cried. She was a half-baked avatar. She didn't deserve the title. She didn't deserve her friends.

How could she protect the world if she couldn't even protect her voice?

She heard footsteps behind her, and she expected someone to call out for her, but there was no sound.

Just… silence.

It wasn't quiet, no. When it is quiet it is peaceful; it is as if the world takes a moment to relax. Silence is eerie; voices echoing words of danger even if there is no sound.

Korra jumped when a soft, reassuring hand touched her shoulder. The warmth of it recoiled immediately, as if afraid it had overstepped its boundaries.

The person sat beside her a few metres away, and Korra turned to look at whoever it was, tears still falling from her eyes. Blue eyes met blue and Korra roughly wiped her tears away.

Chesery was sitting beside her.

Korra immediately felt bad and turned away. She was crying for losing her voice to a madwoman, but for all the years she knew Chesery he had never heard sound. He couldn't use his voice because of that. His problems were worse than hers.

She felt his warm hand gently turn her chin toward him.

 _"_ _I'm sorry Korra."_

She shook her head. Why was he apologising?

 _"_ _It's not your fault. It's mine."_

 _"_ _You're not to blame. There is always evil in the world, and there will always be good to stop it. Sometimes, evil get the upper hand, but they never truly win. You lost your voice Korra. Not your soul. You still have the fighting spirit in you, and it is just fuelled by the loss of your voice. My sister has travelled the wrong path, the good in her was broken a long time ago. There is a reason she is doing this, and I don't think you know why. It's partly to rid herself of her childhood, but there is something deeper. Something you have to find out on your own…"_

He rose to his feet and began to make his way back. Just before he reached the trees he stopped.

"And Korra…"

He was talking. His voice was slurred and slow, but he was trying his best.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…"

He disappeared and left her to think about what he had said. She sighed, deciding to sleep out for the night. She snuggled into her coat and let her eyes droop, thinking about what he had told her.

It was all true.

* * *

Mako couldn't remember much of the attack. Chesery had come back, informing them of where Korra was and then everyone went their separate ways.

He was just about to retire, but then a loud explosion was heard in the meditating ground. Everyone ran there, and they were easily ambushed and captured.

Now here they were, standing in a cage high above the floor. Chesery, Bolin, Asami, Mako and Tenzin had all been captured. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. They were luring Korra in. As much as Mako wished it would be different, she would come and take the bait.

So for now, all they could do was bash on the cage and hoped there would be an escape route.

The door was pushed open and everyone turned their attention toward it. Korra was being dragged in by some of Seraphina's guards. They threw her quite roughly onto the floor, and she landed on her knees. Mako noticed the sliver of blood trickling down Korra's side and he knew she had been stabbed.

"Ahh Korra!"

Seraphina's voice echoed around the room as she stood from her throne. She picked up a jar and walked straight over to Korra, a smirk playing on her lips. Korra managed to look up and signed something to Seraphina.

 _"_ _Why?"_

The green-haired girl cackled.

"I knew my brother would play the knight in shining armour, and I was already searching for him. I thought to myself, 'why not kill two birds with one stone?' so I did. Your voice was just a little bargaining price."

She smiled and spun the jar in her hands.

"Which leads me to my next proposition…"

Korra turned her face to ignore Seraphina, but it only ended in a sharp kick in her side. Mako heard her wince before turning to face the girl.

"I'll return your voice and set you free, and your friends suffer the consequences. Or… I let them go and you suffer an indescribable fate."

Mako knew Korra had made up her mind before the deal had been said. She gestured toward the cage and then signed her answer.

 _"_ _Let them go."_

The grin on her smug face expanded and Mako felt sick. She opened the lid on the bottle, and a cloud of dusty purple smoke drifted back into Korra's mouth. Seraphina turned toward the cage as she spoke.

"I'm giving you your voice back so I can hear your screams."

She motioned to a dozen guards and they hoisted the cage up, before making their way outside. They smirked and threw the cage in the water, watching as it slowly sank.

Mako could hear a scream, Korra's scream, and it sickened him even more.

Chesery was struggling with the ties on his wrists, trying to get them off. Mako sent a small blast of fire and the rope burned away. Chesery stretched his arms just as the cage sank to the bottom.

* * *

Mako was sure he would die right there. Korra would be suffering and he could do nothing about it. Bolin and Asami were struggling while Tenzin was trying to bend his way out. It was no use.

There was no air to bend.

Just as Mako was about to give up, the water around them disappeared and they were left in a bubble. Everyone coughed and spluttered, but Chesery was still standing, holding firm.

It took Mako a minute to realise that Chesery was bending the water around them, keeping them alive.

Mako helped everyone with their restraints, burning his own before helping untie everyone else's.

Once that was complete, he looked over at the tiring Chesery. He wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. He was trying to come up with ideas, but there were no options. He was about to give up, until he noticed that Lin was at the entrance of the cage, bending the bars so they could get out. Thankfully, she came just in time.

They all swam out and were pulled onto the airship. Mako stared out the window, noticing the smoke trailing from the island they had been on.

There had been an explosion.

Lin coughed under her breath and everyone turned to her. Once Lin had everyone's attention, she spoke.

"What happened?"

After a long explanation, she sighed, handing over a note to Tenzin. He read it and dropped it immediately. Mako picked it up and read it aloud to everyone. Never had he regretted anything more than reading that note.

 _The next time you see the Avatar, she will be a broken woman. - Seraphina_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so sadly this story may only have a few more chapters, as I have other story ideas but I** **WILL** **finish this one if it's the last thing I do. As always, please review and leave any suggestions. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (1 986 words)**


	9. Chapter 9: Save me

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Save me_**

* * *

Her world was swaying. Where was she? She moved to sit up, and everything came rushing back. Her friends were free but, she was suffering greatly at the hand of Seraphina. Her body was torn and broken, and if she moved slightly it would be unbearable.

She just hoped her friends would arrive soon.

Some guards came in and roughly yanked her up, further breaking her arm in the process. She was dragged down into a darker cell and Korra knew what was coming.

Pain.

After about an hour, Korra was shoved back into the dark cell where she was kept in. She was bleeding quite badly and Korra didn't know if she'd survive another day.

All she wanted was peace. Letting go would give her that.

She sighed and tried desperately to push the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't give up – she wouldn't. She was the Avatar; the worlds hero!

But she was only human.

And she felt pain. Hell, she was in so much pain, nothing else registered. How long would she be able to hold on?

"Save me… Please… Save me!"

Thoughts of Mako swirled in her mind. She wished he was with her. He'd gently scoop her up and rescue her from this hell hole. She winced as she accidently shifted.

A loud cackle pulled her from her thoughts and Seraphina was there, smirking smugly. She yanked on Korra's limbs and the Avatar screamed, pain numbing her senses. She smirked before picking the limp, but conscious, avatar up and heading out into the woods.

When she was sure nobody would find the girl until she was dead, she dumped her on the snow, kicking her in the side one last time.

"So long, Avatar Korra."

Korra laid there, freezing as she watched Seraphina disappear. Korra was desperate now. There was only a slim chance in her being found and rescued before it was too late. She stretched her broken fingers and sent a wave of fire up, then another and another.

After only three shots, she was exhausted. She whimpered as her world started to waver into darkness.

She was standing in some strange black place, but it was so calm. Korra felt no pain here. There was a light a fair distance away, and somehow Korra knew to head toward it. On her way there, her mind was flooded with memories.

First, she thought of her parents. They had raised her, and sent so much love into her. They taught her right from wrong and always supported her. Then, she thought of the airbending family. They had been everything to her, from her surrogate siblings to her surrogate parents. Then, she thought of Asami. The girl had been her best friend a girl could ever ask for. Then, she thought of Bolin. The boy that had welcomed her with open arms to a probending team. The boy that made her laugh. Lastly, she thought of Mako. He made her heart swell and he was so gentle, yet so passionate about things he cared for.

She reached the light, and stood in front of it. Her arm was stretched out, her fingertips heading toward the light.

* * *

Mako was running through the corridors of this dark factory. It had been two weeks since Korra had given herself up, and the search party was rather large now. Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Lin, General Iroh, Tonraq, Senna, Katara, Chesery, Jinora, Bumi, Kya and a couple of metal benders were all searching.

Mako found himself go past a ton of torture chambers, and he shivered.

Finally, he went inside a dark cell, and spotted a piece of bloody, water tribe material. He picked it up and ran to find the others.

He found them all gathered around a table in a strange courtyard-like room. He handed Lin the material and then looked at what everyone was staring at. It was a note, written by Seraphina.

 _By the time you find this note, the Avatar's life would've ebbed away in a pile of snow. - Seraphina_

They all raced out in different directions, trying to find Korra in the snowy forest. He was running straight, then he saw it. Three fire shots. He picked up his speed, knowing Korra had to be there.

He arrived in no time and saw her. She was lying in red-stained snow. Her chest wasn't moving up or down. She was painfully still. He kneeled next to her and tried to find a pulse. Nothing.

"KORRA!"

His scream was filled with pain and sorrow.

"Please… Wake up!"

* * *

She had almost reached the light, almost found peace, until she heard her name being called. It was a familiar voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was pushed back a little, so she couldn't reach the light.

 _Not yet…_

The voice echoed around until Korra drifted away from the calm, painless world to reality.

* * *

Mako had given up hope that Korra would wake up, but she always surprised him.

He heard a deep breath, and saw Korra's eyes flicker open. As soon as she was aware of the world again she started wincing at the pain. She was taking gulps of air and she was trying to move. She managed to tilt her head toward him and he smiled at her.

"Mako…"

Her voice was full of pain and he felt rage burn in his chest.

"What-What did that _monster_ do to you?!"

Her eyes started to close again and he gently caressed her face, trying to keep her awake.

She winced in pain at his touch and he sighed. He picked her up, bridal style, and made his way back to Oogie, where he knew Katara was waiting.

Once he made it back, Tenzin sent out a signal as Mako laid Korra down carefully on the saddle next to Katara.

The master immediately started to heal Korra's wounds, but the Avatar's eyes were closing. Everyone arrived and they all went up to Korra. Senna and Tonraq took her hand and asked Katara if she'd be okay.

The healer simply told them to keep her awake, as she has already been on the brink of death.

Bolin was clinging desperately onto Mako's sleeve, horrified by Korra's condition. Asami was pale as well and Iroh had a look of worry plastered on his face.

Korra's eyes were drooping and Senna nudged her a little. It wasn't working. Tonraq tried to talk to his daughter and she seemed to open her eyes a little bit.

She was muttering things that made no sense. Katara ran her hands above the girl, a grave look spreading on her face.

"Korra seems to have been drugged…"

Mako was practically seething now. Bolin was holding onto him tighter and even Asami had her hand around Bolin's.

Chesery couldn't do much, as she was in a state where she wouldn't even see anything he was saying.

Finally, they arrived at Air Temple Island, where Korra was rushed to a pool of spirit water that Katara would use to heal her.

As most of her injuries were concealed by her clothes, only Senna and Asami were allowed in. Senna helped preparing Korra for healing and Asami helped wash her clothes. The injuries were worse than anyone thought. Practically every bone in her entire body was broken, and there was bruising and gashes on every inch of skin.

Most of the internal injuries were healed, but the bruising was still evident on her. Korra was dressed in a fresh set of clothes before Tonraq was allowed in while Asami gave everyone an update.

Mako was still outside, really wishing he could be there for Korra, but she needed her parents right now. After a while, her parents came out and allowed the rest of her friends to see her.

Mako was first in the door, followed by Bolin, Chesery, Asami, Iroh and Tenzin.

The sight made Mako want to rush over and scoop her up in his arms and hold her close, but instead he knelt beside her.

She blearily opened her eyes and stared at the group before managing a smile.

"What happened?"

Korra sighed and met Mako's eyes. After a while she shrugged and answered.

"She tortured me."

Her answer was so blunt it took Mako aback. Iroh spoke next, hesitant with his words.

"Do you know why? Was she after any information?"

Korra pursed her lips for a moment, trying to think about what she would answer with. Finally, she replied.

"I can't really remember much… But I think she wanted to know where the stone was. The one I used to recover everyone's memories… I'm not sure."

Everyone was quiet for a bit before Iroh hesitantly spoke again.

"Did-did she get the location?"

She smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Of course not!"

For a moment, they all stayed in comfortable silence until Lin burst through the door.

"Good to see you're up Kid, but I need to know what happened."

Korra sighed and told her she was tortured. Apparently, Lin needed a description.

"Do you remember what weapons were used?"

Korra blinked once. Twice. She looked up to the ceiling, trying to remember and after a while, she replied.

"I can't really remember much, but I think most of it were just punches and kicks…"

Lin nodded and left, accepting the answer. Mako however, knew that Korra was lying through her teeth. He had seen the cells he supposed Korra had been in, and the injuries she obtained couldn't be by just punches and kicks.

Katara came in next, telling us that Korra needed rest and that everyone could visit in the morning. Iroh said his goodbyes, saying he had to get back to the fleet. Now, Mako, Bolin and Asami were gathered in the meditating grounds, coming to terms with what Korra had said.

"She's lying."

Mako was the first to talk and when he received only confused looks, he elaborated.

"She was lying that it was only punches and kicks. How could those sorts of attacks cause her injuries?"

Bolin and Asami nodded in agreement, a concerned look written on their faces.

Tenzin came out soon after, informing them curfew was almost upon them. The three went their separate ways, deciding to figure out what Korra was hiding in the morning.

Once Mako made it to his room, he slumped into his bed, thinking about Korra.

Why was she hiding things from them?

Did she not know?

Was she still in love with him?

He sighed tossing and turning, trying to sleep. Every time he felt himself drift off, the image of Korra in the snow came back to him.

He felt like the world had stopped when Korra didn't have a pulse. He didn't know what he would've done if she never came back to life. Would he be heartbroken? Would he ever move on?

Shaking his head, he sighed and drifted into a sleep filled with nightmares; all about a life without Korra.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, wow! Two chapters in a day! Just to let you all know, the final chapter will probably be chapter 15, but I can't be sure yet. After this story, I'll be working on another Legend of Korra fic, but I won't give away too many details! I might release a sequel to** ** _You're the Detective, Figure it out_** **soon so keep an eye out for that. If you haven't already read** ** _You're the Detective, Figure it out_** **go and check it out! As always, please review and leave any suggestions. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (1 960 words)**


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrifices

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Sacrifices_**

* * *

It was about three in the morning when Mako decided to go check on Korra. For some reason, he needed to know the truth before he could sleep.

So, with a sigh he made his way over to Korra's room, a strange feeling building in his gut.

When he entered the room, Korra was alone and asleep. He carefully sat down on the chair, so he wouldn't wake her up, and gently lifted her hand into his.

When he did, something flashed before his eyes. He saw everything Korra had gone through, from after they were thrown into the water to when she was dumped in the snow. It made Mako sick, he had to pull away.

Korra stirred at the sudden movement and her eyes opened half way, a look of concern in her tired eyes. He managed a smile, telling her to go back to sleep.

She didn't listen.

Instead, she tried to push herself up into a sitting position, clearly trying to ignore the pain but a few whimpers escaped her every now and then.

Mako went to stop her, but she rested her head just under his chin and her arms wrapped around his torso.

"I'm fine…"

Her voice was a whisper and Mako could hear the pain in her voice. He tilted her head up slightly so that her eyes met his. The blue orbs he once adored were now hidden by pain and fear mixed into a fog.

"No, you're not…"

She stared into his eyes for a moment before snuggling into his shoulder, savouring its warmth.

"You're here, so everything will be okay."

He smiled at that, the sincerity in her voice and the conviction that backed it up. She was being honest with him, and that was all that counted.

He felt her breathing even out and he knew she was already out. Gently, he positioned her so she was lying flat on her back, with her head resting against the pillow. He tucked a few tufts of hair from her face and she relaxed into his touch.

Mako studied her. She looked so peaceful. Content.

When he had first met the water tribe teen, he had been a jerk to her, thinking she was just another crazy fangirl. Then, he found out she was the Avatar, and slowly he built a rocky friendship with her. They had argued all the time about the littlest things, and after every fight he could remember feeling… empty. When she confessed her feelings toward him he rejected her, denying his true feelings, and went with Asami instead. She accepted Bolin's offer to take her out, and somehow that stung Mako like a wasp. He covered his jealously up by telling her he was looking out for his brother, but she saw straight through him. Then there was the kiss, and another fight after Bolin saw. Then, the battle with Seraphina and losing his memory of her. Losing everything he held dear. He joined the equalists, and hurt Bolin. When he had captured her, something tugged at his mind, and when he got his memory back, all he felt was guilt and regret. He had been such an idiot toward the girl that sacrificed everything she loved so they would live.

She muttered something in her sleep and shivered, a look of fear plastered on her face as she tried to pull herself into a ball. Mako cupped her cheek in his hand, hoping that some sort of contact would break the nightmare.

It didn't.

He sighed, and thought of what else he could do. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, because she was seriously tired and deserved rest.

Then, he had his lightbulb moment.

He gently slipped himself next to Korra and in no time at all, she was already snuggling into his side. He smiled slightly to himself, glad he could give the girl comfort.

He thought he heard a soft 'thank you', but shook it away.

* * *

It was dawn when Mako woke again. Korra was still snuggled into him, and he had an arm draped over her protectively.

He turned his head a little and saw Bolin sitting on the bedside chair, a knowing smile on his face. Instead of laughing as Mako expected him to, he just watched.

Mako turned his gaze down to the sleeping girl, and knew he didn't have the heart to move and wake her.

Bolin smiled at his brother and handed him some water and fruit.

"Thought you'd be hungry."

Mako gratefully took the fruit and ate it quickly, realising he hadn't eaten for a few days.

Korra stirred a little and snuggled further into Mako, her hand fisting in his shirt.

He just smiled as Bolin chuckled, watching as she clung to him. He absentmindedly started to comb her hair with his fingers and her grip on his shirt loosened.

For about an hour, Bolin and Mako talked quietly between each other, mainly concerning Korra and the state she was in. A soft hiss from Korra made their attention turn toward her.

"Ow…"

Korra tried to shift her head up, but winced at the pain. Mako gently rubbed her shoulder, letting her know he was there. Her gaze met his and then Bolin's, a confused look growing on her features.

"What happened?"

Realisation seemed to hit her like a truck, and she shrank back immediately, her face turning pale.

"Hey, you're safe now."

Mako tried to put as much conviction as he could behind the statement, but even he didn't know if it was true. Bolin took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile, a gesture she tried to return. Mako watched as her eyes started to droop but she shook her head, trying to stay awake.

It wasn't working.

She was half asleep when she started mumbling things, and Bolin and Mako paid extra attention.

"Ya know, sometimes people make sacrifices for the ones they love and care about. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. No… Regrets…"

The last part was slurred as she drifted away from the conscious world and Mako smiled when she buried herself close to him.

Bolin smiled as well and they sat in comfortable silence for a while, no one wanting to wake Korra. She started to mumble things in her sleep, mostly incoherent but Mako could make out some words.

 _I'm sorry._

 _Stop._

 _Leave them alone._

He was starting to wonder what exactly was going on in her mind when she sat up extremely quick, wincing at the pain. She was breathing heavily and sweating, seemingly not knowing they were there.

"Korra!"

Mako reached out and grabbed her shoulder, trying to pull her back to reality. She stared at him for a minute before her eyes seemed to register he was there. She blinked once. Twice.

"Mako…?"

Mako nodded, offering her a warm smile.

"Hey, Bolin's here too if anyone cares!"

Korra turned and blinked again.

"Bolin…?"

Mako raised an eyebrow at Korra's unsure voice. She seemed to suddenly register exactly where she was, and a hand flew up to her head as she let out a few whimpers.

Mako and Bolin each asked what was wrong but she waved them off.

"How long have you guys been here?"

The boys both smiled as they answered at the same time.

"A few hours."

Korra sighed and shifted so that Mako could get out of the bed.

"You guys go and rest, I'll be fine for a bit."

The boys reluctantly nodded and made their way out of the room. Mako turned around just as he was about to disappear from sight and saw Korra sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself.

* * *

Korra's sleep was short lived. Nightmares plagued her every thought, and voices told her she should've gone to the light when she had the chance.

She shook them away. She was stronger than that. She was the Avatar, bridge between the spirit world and material world.

But she was a spiritual failure.

She managed to sit up, earning herself a few jabs of pain in the process. She stared out her window and to the water, watching as the waves licked the shore. There was a sense of peace surrounding it.

Korra couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if she had given up. Would it be peaceful or empty?

She shook her head and sank back into the pillow. The world needed her. Her friends needed her. She couldn't leave them behind.

She heard a soft grunt and looked down to see Naga fast asleep at the foot of her bed. She smiled, and found herself talking aloud to no one in particular.

"I don't know why, but I just can't get that week out of my head. I've tried and tried but it's all I can think about. Mainly I think about what would've happened if I gave up… But then I'd leave my friends behind..."

She sighed before continuing.

"Are they even my friends though? I mean, I'm the Avatar, so are they only sticking around because they think they could get something out of that?"

Korra heard someone clearing their throat from the corner of the room, making her turn. Mako emerged from the shadows, a strange look on his face.

He almost looked… worried.

She heard him sigh as he sat next to her bed. She looked down, suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting.

"H-How much of that did you hear?"

He chuckled a little.

"Enough of it."

She sighed and turned away, but he just scooped her face in his hand and turned her toward him.

"Korra, we are your friends because you're a great person. The title of Avatar doesn't define you. Even if you weren't the Avatar, we'd still be there for you. All of us."

She smiled a little, hiding the doubt that was nibbling at the back of her mind.

He traced the outline of her bottom lip before taking a seat at the bedside chair.

"Trust me Korra. But for now, you need some rest."

Korra smiled and sank into the blankets, turning on her side to face him. He offered her a warm smile in return and slowly, her eye lids dropped and her breathing evened out.

He watched the emotionally fragile girl sleep, but her expression soon turned into a mix of panic and fear. He placed a reassuring hand on her own and her expression soon drifted back to peaceful.

He started to hear her mumbling again, and only one word was clear as the light of day.

 _Sacrifices._

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year everybody! So, today's chapter was really just a relationship build up between Mako and Korra, (cause I couldn't help myself), but some ideas will be vital for the upcoming chapters. If you haven't already read it, check out** ** _You're the Detective, Figure it out._** **As always, please review and leave any suggestions. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (1 855 words)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Spirit World

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: The Spirit World_**

* * *

This place was strange. Korra had never seen anything like it.

How did she get here?

She remembered falling asleep, then the next thing she knew she was here in this strangely peaceful landscape.

The grass was vibrant green and red and blue flowers littered every inch of it for as far as the eye could see. There was a small pond nearby, with a waterfall that crashed gracefully with the still water below. Some strange… creatures were gathered around the little pond, splashing and jumping. That's when it Korra.

She was in the Spirit World.

Panic started to seep into her. How did she get here? Forget that, how can she get out of here?

A small spirit wandered over to her, and it tapped her lightly on the ankle. Korra looked down at it, and its peaceful smile somehow made her feel at ease.

"Follow me!"

The spirits voice was high pitched and sweet, much like an innocent young child. Korra did as she was told, assuming the Spirit would know more about the Spirit World than she did.

She was led to the pond and she stared at her reflection. For a moment, it was normal. Then, it changed into Aang.

"Aang..."

He smiled at her before his expression went grave.

"Korra, you have been brought here for a specific reason. The time of your downfall dawns ever closer. When the time is right, you will either die or claim victory. There is information that will assist you, however, it lies just past the ancient tunnel where a Sprit, Koh, resides. Koh is better known as the Face Stealer. When you face him, do not show any emotion. If you do, he will steal your face. Now go, time is precious. Good Luck…"

Korra nodded and took a step away from him. When she turned again, the spirits were in the distance, waving her off. She turned around and found herself standing at the entrance of a dark cave, with a small light hidden in it. Somehow, Korra knew she had arrived.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to centre herself, before making her way inside.

* * *

Mako was seriously worried. Korra hadn't moved or shown any sign of life other than breathing for hours.

Sighing he decided to go get Katara, just as Bolin and Asami walked in.

"Something's wrong. She hasn't shown any signs of life other than breathing for hours."

Bolin and Asami blinked before they slowly made their way to Korra. She was lying flat on her back, her eyes closed and her breathing was soft.

Bolin shook her, wondering if she would wince due to her injuries.

Nothing.

She simply didn't move from the position she had shifted to when Bolin shook her.

"I'll go get Katara!"

Asami was out the door before she even finished. Mako sighed. Gently, he laid her down on her back again and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Korra… What's wrong?"

* * *

She neared the middle of the cave, the darkest point. The lights on either side of her were dim and faded as she stumbled through, her face neutral.

Scuttling echoed around her, and Korra reluctantly stopped. That's when she saw him. Using all of her strength she remained emotionless.

Koh was a giant centipede, with a face he could change any second to another that he had stolen. Truthfully, it made shivers crawl down her spine but she remained emotionless. She needed to if she had any chance of getting out in one piece.

"Ahh the Avatar…"

His voice brought a whole new meaning to the word creepy.

He started to crawl around her, his face changing every time their eyes locked.

"I wondered when you would pay me a visit again. I doubted it would be the life after the last."

Korra just stared blankly at him.

"But nevertheless, you are here…"

Korra gave him a zombie-like nod, not allowing any expression.

"I seek passage to the valley past this tunnel."

Her voice was monotone and slow as well.

Koh turned his back for a moment before launching at her, changing his face to a mime, before stopping right in front of her eyes.

"If you want to proceed, you must first pass a test."

* * *

Katara came in a few minutes later, Asami right behind her. Mako and Bolin stepped aside so that Katara could identify the cause behind Korra's unresponsiveness.

Her hands glided above her for a moment before she stopped, eyes widening.

"Korra is in the Spirit World…"

The trio were rendered speechless. There was no way…

"I believe my late husband brought her there for a specific reason."

They all turned toward Korra when she took a deep breath, held it for a moment, before releasing.

* * *

"She must be facing something there, I am unsure what, but it would not be good."

"The test is simple…"

He paused so that his face changed to that of a girl, brown wavy hair flying each way.

"Tell me who this woman is."

Korra struggled to keep her face blank, scouring her thoughts for any memory of the brown-haired girl. She seemed so familiar.

An overwhelming sense of anger washed over her and she tried to squash it down. That's when it clicked. She was the lover of one of the previous Avatar's. But her name… What was it?

It started with a 'c'. She was sure of it.

"I'm not a patient Spirit, dear Avatar."

That's when it hit her.

"Crystalania."

Koh seemed annoyed. He sighed before speaking.

"It is surprising that you remember her from so many lifetimes ago. However, you may pass."

Korra held her blank expression the entire way through the cave until she made it to the other side, earning a sigh relief.

Once the cave was out of eyesight, she saw it. A stone pillar with a flat surface, holding a scroll. She approached it cautiously and slowly picked the parchment up.

 _The time of fate draws ever closer._

 _When it arrives, you either live or die._

 _Sacrifices will be made to save ones you love._

 _But if darkness falls,_

 _Pick it back up,_

 _Child._

Fear flickered across Korra's face. This note was eerie and definite, but it didn't help the Avatar at all.

Suddenly, dark clouds started to close in. The light was mostly gone, it was like the lighting of the cave. Mostly dark. Dark Spirits started to appear and then Koh appeared. But not like his normal form. He was a dark Spirit. She panicked, and had to dodge one of his attacks.

 _Right, no emotion._

She tried to bend, but it wasn't working. She copped a smash in her torso, pushing her to the ground. The attacks were relentless, and even more unbearable since she couldn't show emotion. Bruises and cuts were already forming and when all hope seemed lost, a light struck her and she drifted away from the Spirit World.

* * *

Korra sat up quickly, panting frantically. Her hand immediately flew to her face, and she felt a busted lip oozing blood. At least she still had a face.

Mako was by her side in a second, and Bolin and Asami followed shortly after, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Korra!"

Mako tried calling out to her, but she didn't realise they were there.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and she finally turned to look at him, and he realised she had obtained injuries from the Spirit World. She fell back into her pillow chuckling a bit.

"I made it. I actually survived!"

Katara came in and seeing that Korra was awake, went to ask what happened. She stared at the trio for a minute before looking down at her hand, realising there was something in it. The paper!

She stared at it for a long time and read it over and over before she responded.

"Nothing."

She sat up again and Mako sighed at her.

"What's that?"

He gestured toward her hand, at the paper. She read it again before sighing and burning it.

"Nothing."

She started to sway and fell back into her pillow, losing consciousness. Katara went to heal her injuries, while Mako, Bolin and Asami watched on.

After Katara was done, Korra woke and looked around the room.

"Korra…"

Mako's voice was harsh and annoyed, but he really wanted to know what she went through.

"What the hell happened?"

She sighed and looked at the floor, not wanting to face them. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him and she held his gaze with a fierce determination before she looked away.

Strange. Korra never looks away in arguments.

"Bro, leave her alone. She clearly doesn't want to talk about it…"

Mako sent him a death glare and Bolin backed down.

"Tell. Me."

She sighed and winced when he jerked her head yet again to look at him. In a barely audible voice she explained what had happened, including the note, before she fell unconscious again.

Mako suddenly felt guilt wash over him. Had he done that?

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everybody! Happy 2** **nd** **/1** **st** **day of 2017. So this story will end at Chapter 15 (15 being the last) and then I will start new stories relating to Legend of Korra. If there is any updates on the end Chapter I'll tell you in another a/n. If you haven't already read it, check out** ** _You're the Detective, Figure it out_** **. As always, please review and leave any suggestions. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (1 613 words)**


	12. Chapter 12: Stressed Out

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Stressed Out_**

* * *

 _"_ _You cannot hide from me forever, Avatar!"_

 _Mako's voice was taunting, conveying a threat in a humorous tone._

 _Korra was concealed mostly by shadows in a dark room, but a thick blanket provided cover that somewhat blocked the world from her. Three footsteps could be heard entering the room, and Korra shrank back closer to the wall._

 _The sound of high heels hitting the ground and two sets of heavy boots dragging themselves forward echoed around the room. Korra shivered, knowing exactly who had her cornered._

 _She was pulled from her thoughts when the ground underneath her pushed up, launching Korra flat on her stomach in front of the trio. She wearily propped herself up with an arm, raising her head to make eye contact with her captors._

 _Mako had a smirk playing on his lips, arms crossed and staring down at the Avatar, while Bolin and Asami were grinning, leaning on each of Mako's shoulders._

 _"_ _Guys… Please… don't do this!"_

 _She lit a fire in her hand, but Asami beat her to it and electrocuted her, taking any energy the water tribe teen had left. It was a struggle just to keep her eyes open._

 _Mako and Bolin picked her up by an arm each, and dragged her out of the room._

 _Finally, they reached a stone room, with a throne in the middle. Seraphina was perched on the chair, a crown of thorns placed in her hair, and looking every inch an evil queen._

 _Korra was thrown forward, harshly scraping her cheek._

 _Bolin, Asami and Mako got on their knees and bowed before Seraphina, while Korra tried her best to get up, wincing at the pain Asami had caused._

 _"_ _Rise, my loyal followers."_

 _The trio did as they were told and Seraphina stepped closer to Korra, placing a sharp heel on her back. Korra clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, refusing to give Seraphina the satisfaction of a yelp._

 _Seraphina cackled, showing Korra an Earth Kingdom dagger, it's edges sharp and merciless. She trailed it lightly along Korra's arm, deep cuts being left in its wake. Seraphina smirked at that, and tossed the blade to Mako._

 _"_ _Care to do the honours?"_

 _Mako grinned, and approached Korra, placing the blade to her neck._

 _"_ _Of course!"_

 _He pressed the blade deeper into her skin and she let out a wince of pain._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Avatar Korra."_

 _His voice held the same anger that it had when he forced her to tell him about the spirt World._

 _She let out another whimper of pain, before the world went black._

* * *

Mako was seriously worried now. Korra seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Shortly after she had fallen unconscious, she started to thrash around and scream and kick and shout. They had tried everything to wake her, but she wasn't having it.

Bolin was still shaking her, and Asami was calling out to her. It was no use.

The doors opened and everyone turned to see Tenzin walking in, curiosity written on his face. He obviously had heard the shouts.

"Everything okay here?"

Mako shook his head as Bolin and Asami approached.

"She fell unconscious a while ago and she keeps thrashing around."

Tenzin nodded and made his way over to the whimpering Korra. He touched her forehead lightly, and she flinched at the contact.

"She has a fever…"

He was mainly talking to himself, trying to figure out the problem. That's when it hit him. His mother told stories of when his father went through something similar to this.

"This is a condition unique to Avatars. When an Avatar is under extreme amounts of stress, a simple word or action can send them into this state…"

He gestured towards Korra, who was writhing in the bed now.

"When she wakes, she will most likely be unstable. I suggest you give her space."

As if on cue, Korra woke up with a gasp, panting loudly. Her eyes shifted to the four standing a small distance from her and Mako saw fear mixed with anger.

"Get away from me!"

Fire flew from her hand and the four had to take a step back to dodge the attack.

"Korra… It's me, Mako…"

She stared at him for a moment before jumping out the window and raising an earth slab behind her.

Sighing, Bolin bent it back down and the trio raced after her, Leaving Tenzin staring at the broken window.

* * *

Korra was running. She didn't know where, but she had to get away.

Reality was blurred into fear, and her so called 'friends' were on the other side. She was vaguely aware of footsteps behind her, but she just rose the earth up as a wall and continued to run.

After a few minutes, she reached a lake and the teen just collapsed onto the ground.

She was clutching her head, trying to rid herself of this made-up world that she was living in.

Voices echoed through her mind, egging her on and pushing her closer to insanity.

A twig snapped behind her and she dragged her gaze in the direction it was coming from. Asami was slowly approaching her, her palms facing her, signalling that she was no threat. Mako and Bolin were watching a small distance away, ready to step in if things got out of hand. Korra stood up, ready to defend herself.

 _She electrocuted you!_

 _Don't let her close!_

 _Blast her away!_

"Korra… It's okay. Everything is gonna be alright."

 _She's lying!_

 _She'll kill you the next chance she gets!_

 _She's working with Seraphina!_

Korra clutched her head again, frustrated with the voices that allowed only negative thoughts.

"Get… out… of… my… head!"

She decided it was best to bolt, rather than risk hurting anyone. So that's exactly what she did.

She ran and ran until a block of earth tripped her. She turned and saw Bolin, Mako and Asami.

Bolin grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Korra!"

 _See? He tried to kill you!_

 _They're all out to get you!_

 _Get rid of them while you have the chance!_

Korra pushed herself up and into a fighting position. They were saying something, but she could only hear the voices.

She launched a series of fire kicks, which they all managed to dodge.

"We don't want to fight you Korra!"

She shook her head and fired rocks at them, but Bolin managed to break them before impact.

She fired a fire shot at Bolin, then an earth shot at Mako.

While Mako and Bolin kept her busy, Asami snuck around behind Korra.

In one swift move, Asami grabbed both of Korra's arms and brought them behind her back, accidently pushing Korra to her knees.

 _I told you!_

 _You should've listened to me when you had the chance!_

 _Now they'll kill you!_

Korra struggled against the hold, but it was no use. Bolin and Mako came in front of her, and Korra breathed fire at them, trying to get them away.

It didn't work.

"We aren't going to hurt you."

Mako had taken a gentle tone, but Korra still struggled.

Sighing, he picked her up in a way that would prevent her from making any attacks. He felt her forehead, and his hand felt like it had been burned.

She started mumbling things like _traitor_ and _the voices_ , but she eventually fell quiet.

They made it back to the air temple and Tenzin led them to another healer room, that had a reinforced window, so she wouldn't escape.

Mako laid her down on the bed, and surprisingly, she didn't move.

She rubbed her eyes a little and stared around for a second, before sitting up.

She blinked once. Twice.

"Ahh, where am I?"

They all stared at her.

"Korra, what is the last thing you remember?"

Korra stared at Tenzin for a moment before responding.

"Mako shouting at me, why?"

It was silent for a moment before Bolin started to laugh and Asami started to giggle.

Korra stared blankly at them, not knowing what the joke was.

Even Mako was laughing!

"Guys… Care to enlighten me?"

The trio simply shrugged before bursting into laughter again.

A pout spread on Korra's lips and she turned away from them, her arms crossed and back up straight. She turned back to them and realisation hit her like a truck.

"Woah…"

They all stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Well, that was… interesting?"

They all laughed together again until Korra turned and stared out the window. For a moment, she stayed like that until she jumped from the bed and pushed everybody down.

An arrow shattered the window and landed on the headboard of the bed, a note tied to it.

She carefully pulled it off just as everybody else started to stand.

"What does it say?"

Tenzin was concerned, mainly that he had to fix yet another window, but also because of the eerie way to send a message.

" _The final showdown is near, my dear. Ready yourself."_

* * *

 **A/N: This may be the shortest chapter I have ever written. Wow. I'll try and make up for it in the next chapters! Soo, today's chapter didn't really have any point, but I wanted to get a chapter out soon for everyone and this came to mind. If you haven't already read it, check out You're the Detective, Figure it out. As always, please review and leave any suggestions. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (1 590 words)**


	13. Chapter 13: Preperation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: Preparation_**

* * *

Korra didn't know what to believe. Was Seraphina telling the truth, or was this one of her mind games? Tenzin's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she dragged her gaze away from the small scroll.

"Korra, did you hear me?"

Korra shook her head, muttering an apology, when a thought came to mind. The parchment from the spirit world told about the 'time of fate' drawing closer.

Seraphina was telling the truth.

"It's true."

Mako raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Remember the note I received in the Spirit World? It said that the 'time of fate' was close… I think we need to start getting ready."

Tenzin was utterly confused, but Mako, Bolin and Asami knew she was right. With a nod, they pulled Tenzin out of the room, explaining the situation.

Chesery entered next, a huge grin on his face. Smiling, Korra sat up. It had been a while since she had seen her old friend.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

He smiled and spoke, his voice still slightly slurred.

"I can hear!"

He gestured to the hearing aid, and happiness raced through Korra. This was amazing! But what would she say? It would be the first time he could hear her voice!

"That's amazing!"

She scooped him into a hug and they embraced for long time, until they both pulled away.

"Your voice is... nice…"

Korra chuckled and threw herself into a standing position.

"Come with me, there's something I want you to hear!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the already broken window, and they raced through the forest.

Finally, they arrived at a small, secluded cove. The water tribe girl started to push and pull the water, making waves that licked the shore. The sound of water splashing and dancing filled the air.

Chesery seemed to be awestruck, his mouth open and listening with such concentration.

"That is the sound of your natural element. Water."

He smiled at her before bending some water himself.

"It's peaceful."

She nodded.

"It really is…"

* * *

After a while, they decided to head back, smiles on their faces. Bolin and Asami met them at the meditation grounds, informing them of the meeting Tenzin had planned in an hour's time.

The nonbender and earthbender shared a look when they saw Korra and Chesery together, smirking knowingly.

"Where were you two?"

Asami was smirking, her tone playful. Chesery turned to Korra, and whispered in her ear. Korra smiled at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Without any warning, Chesery wrapped his arms around her waist and Korra wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They both leant forward, and softly pushed their lips together for a few seconds before breaking away.

Bolin and Asami blinked, shock seeping onto their faces.

Chesery and Korra burst into laughter, hiccups interrupting their guffaws. Bolin and Asami stared at the two as if they had gone insane.

"Y-y-your face! It was priceless!"

Korra burst into giggles again, Chesery already rolling around on the floor laughing.

"So, nothing is going on…?"

Chesery stood up, muffling his giggles under his hand.

"Nothing is going on. We're just friends!"

Korra smiled.

"Besides, I have a girlfriend back at the South Pole."

Bolin and Asami turned to Chesery, surprise lingering on their features.

"It's true."

Korra smirked before switching the conversation to the two in front of her.

"Soo… What are you two doing out here?"

Bolin and Asami blushed furiously, their gaze everywhere but Korra and Chesery. Korra smirked, giving Bolin and Asami a playful punch.

"I knew it!"

Naga raced over, licking Korra's face and wining. Korra chuckled, petting Naga's head.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna take Naga on a walk before the meeting… See you soon!"

She smiled at them and waved, hopping onto Naga and riding away. The three stood awkwardly, waving at Korra until she was out of sight.

* * *

It was time for the meeting, and everyone was gathered in the council room, ready to plot against Seraphina and her forces.

Bolin, Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Jinora, Chesery, Lin, Tonraq, Senna, Katara and Korra were all present.

"If we could corner Seraphina alone on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, we would already have an advantage…"

Tenzin moved the green marker to the Memorial island.

"Then Lin, your metal benders could cover the perimeter and take out the guards that she will obviously have, then Mako, Bolin and Asami could make sure that no other guards interfere with Korra and Chesery, who will be fighting Seraphina, seeing as they have the most personal knowledge of her."

Tenzin had moved all the markers to the places on the board he was detailing, showing everyone the visual.

"Bad idea! Shouldn't Bolin, Asami and I help Korra and Chesery? We can't leave them on their own!"

Korra didn't seem to be paying attention to the meeting, instead staring intently out the window.

"Korra, what do you think?"

The Avatar looked over at her air bending master before moving the pieces on the board, not saying a word. All the markers that represented everyone in the meeting were moved to the council room, and the markers representing Seraphina's guards around them.

"Seraphina is smart. Too smart. That is why we are surrounded…"

Korra stood up just as the windows broke, and Seraphina's Guards broke through. They grabbed Korra in an instant, holding her by her neck, her legs dangling in the air.

"Let her down!"

Mako's fists became engulfed in flames, but before he could use them, the guard injected a needle into Korra's arm. She managed to writhe out of the man's grasp, and sent a fire kick at him, clearing out all the guards in the room.

"Korra! Are you okay?"

The water tribe teen dropped to her knees, clutching her head. She began to shake violently, sweat dripping down her forehead.

The world began to waver and Korra managed to catch a glimpse of Mako before she blacked out.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey red-eyed mop! You're such a freak!"_

 _Angel sighed sadly, pushing her long platinum blonde hair in front of her eyes, clutching her brothers arm closer._

 _The ten-year-old bully came closer, and punched Angel in the jaw. She fell to the ground and Chesery tried to protect her, but the gang still landed a few kicks. The little seven-year-old Chesery was no match against the older kids._

 _"_ _Get away from them!"_

 _The five-year-old Angel looked up to see another girl the same age as her coming closer, her tiny hands curled into fists. The mocha-skinned girl stood in front of Chesery and Angel, her eyes casting a thousand threats._

 _"_ _What are ya gonna do? Go tell on me?"_

 _The little girl smirked, before casting a blast of fire at them, then water, then earth._

 _"_ _I, the Avatar, demand you to go away!"_

 _The bullies recoiled and raced off, some crying. The five-year-old Avatar turned to Angel and Chesery, holding her arm down to Angel._

 _"_ _My name is Korra, do you want to be my friends?"_

 _She hoisted Angel up and gave her and Chesery a group hug. Angel nodded shyly and Chesery enthusiastically said 'yeah!'_

 _"_ _I'll always be there to pick you up… I love your eyes by the way! And your hair is amazing… but try this…"_

 _Korra took out her hairties, letting her hair fall by her shoulders as she put Angel's hair into two pigtails, either side of her head. Angel smiled brightly. She finally had a friend other than her brother._

* * *

Korra had been tossing and turning for hours now. Katara had managed to get the poison out, but she didn't know why the teen still had a fever.

It was Mako's turn to guard her for a few hours, and he went to cool her forehead when he realised the fever had broken.

He smiled before taking a seat back in his chair, watching her intently. He could start to feel himself dozing off when the rustling of sheets made him look up. He pretended to be asleep while Korra got up and left, and he followed not too far behind.

He followed her all the way up the mountain and to a rocky ledge. She sat down, her legs dangling over the side, and just stared off into the distance. Mako slowly approached and sat down next to her. She was quiet for a long time, and for a while Mako thought she didn't know he was there.

"Are you okay?"

Korra looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes. Rather than roughly rub them away like he thought she would she let them fall, and drip off her cheek.

"No…"

Mako patiently waited for her to continue, knowing she would.

"I-I just can't pull my head around the idea that I'll be fighting the person I used to call my best friend…"

Mako shook his head, wiping away her tears and pulling her into his chest.

"She isn't your childhood friend. She's Seraphina, not Angel. They may be in the same body, but they are two very different people. Angel is still in there, you just have to find her."

Korra looked up at him for a long time before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You're right… Thanks"

Mako smiled, hiding what he was really thinking. The final battle was very close, and he didn't know if Korra was ready.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG Guys, it has been forever! Sorry for the late update but I had a huge writers block, but I'm back now! If you haven't already read it, check out _You're the Detective, Figure it out_. As always, please review and leave any suggestions. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (1 635 words)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: The Final Battle_**

* * *

It had been two days. Two days since Korra had her vision and since then she has been distant, spacing herself from everyone around her.

They all tried to get through to her, but it was no use. Everybody feared that she was starting to lose herself, including Korra.

It was dusk when Korra decided to sneak away to the rocky ledge where she and Mako had talked a few days earlier. After sitting on the edge for a while, the wind whipping her hair back and forth, she decided to make her way to a place she hadn't been for a few months.

The snowy mountains.

Once she made it to the lake, it was dark, a familiar sight to the young Avatar. Snow littered every inch of the ground and the waterfall was frozen, its icicles dancing this way and that. She smoothly glided over the ice, dancing with slow, fluid movements.

The last time she did this was just before she was captured by Mako, and her world took a complete 180.

These past few days she was lost in her thoughts, ignoring everyone she cared about. She didn't mean to, but she had to figure out if her vision and the note from the Spirit World had any connection.

It might be the only way she could end this war.

The ice rumbled beneath her and before she could pull away, it darted up and wrapped around her, leaving only her head free.

Her struggle was futile and eventually, Seraphina emerged from the shadows, a smirk playing on her lips.

"My my Avatar, you make this far too easy!"

Her hand ghosted along Korra's cheek, sending shivers down her frozen spine. The water tribe teen turned her head away, refusing to look at the villain that had her at her mercy.

A numb sensation gradually washed over her body and Seraphina grinned, allowing the ice to fall back into place. Korra immediately fell, not being able to move any of her limbs.

Some of Seraphina's guards came over, landing kicks and punches on the avatar's immobile body. Seraphina wandered over and the guards cleared a path for her, acknowledging her authority.

She kicked relentlessly in Korra's side and the avatar couldn't help but cry out in pain as she felt her ribs break with each powerful blow.

One. Two. Three.

Seraphina reached down and twisted Korra's shoulder until she heard a loud pop. She smirked as a stray tear slithered down Korra's face. She punched Korra's face until her lip split and her cheeks and eyes were thoroughly bruised.

Finally satisfied with her work, she motioned the guards over with a nod of her head, and platinum chains were attached to her arms and legs. Seraphina hoisted the weak Avatar over her shoulders and loaded her into a truck, dumping her carelessly in the boot.

The final battle had begun.

* * *

Chesery, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Lin and Tenzin were all gathered in the meditating grounds, the radio humming in the background.

As usual, Korra had snuck off and distanced herself from everyone, and Mako didn't blame her. If they were to win this battle, it was up to Korra. That was a lot of pressure for a teenager.

The radio went static and then the volume increased on its own before Seraphina's voice could be heard. Mako growled at that.

"Hello Air Temple Island! I would just like to inform you of the Avatar's current condition!"

Her tone was upbeat and humorous, and Mako could already see the smirk on her face. Everyone jumped out of their seats and raced next to the radio, listening intently.

"Well, she has three broken ribs, or maybe four. Hard to tell. Then there's the dislocated shoulder and the busted lip and bruises on her face…"

Her voice trailed off, and everyone visibly tensed, not knowing whether to believe her or not. Laughing could be heard over the other side, and Mako's clenched his jaw, silently grinding his teeth together. If Korra is injured, Seraphina will not live another day.

"Now, I thought you might not believe me…"

Her voice was laced with fake hurt, before she started her trademark cackling again.

"So I have her with me right now… Go on say something, _Avatar_ Korra."

Everyone waited, wanting to believe it wasn't true. The phone was quiet. Not a single sound.

"Avatar, I warn you. Do not make this any more painful than it has to be."

Still nothing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, _brat_!"

The sound of water forming into ice echoed through the radio, and then a cry of pain. Everyone's fears were confirmed. That was Korra. They heard a body slump to the floor before Seraphina spoke again.

"You can add, stabbed with an ice spear, to her list of injuries now… Buh-bye"

The radio went dead and an eerie silence spread across the group. Mako was seething. How dare she hurt the girl he loved?

And even worse, would Korra make it? If all the injuries she listed were true… she could die of blood loss before any of them arrived. Then she would be gone. She'd never know how much she meant to him.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. She was fine. She had to be.

Bolin came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently assuring him that she would be fine. Mako mustered a smile, but he knew that her life was hanging by a string.

Tenzin cleared his throat, turning everyone's attention to him.

"We need to get to Korra, now!"

The usually calm Tenzin was now practically screaming, ordering everyone around, creating a veil of panic over the group.

The final battle had begun.

* * *

Pain blurred Korra's vision, and a lightheaded feeling became more and more persistent with each drop of blood that escaped her wounds. Her clothing seemed to stick to the floor, the result of the large pool of sticky crimson underneath her. In all this mess, Korra should be screaming for help, but she remained quiet.

Somehow, all she could feel was a blanket of peace over her, as if she was in the calmest place in the world. It was a peace she longed for, and now finally she was within reach of it. All she needed to do was to take one step into the light, and she could have it.

But she was being selfish. If she died, her friends and family would be heartbroken! It was that thought that kept her clinging onto the last fragment of life she had left.

Her mind drifted to all the memories she had with all the people she loved and hated. Despite the situation, she smiled. Fate had planned every inch of her life, from being born the Avatar to meeting her friends.

A bright light appeared all around her and she managed to sit up, but not without screaming in pain. Her hands felt… heavy. She looked down to see both hands bound in red string. On her left, thousands of pieces of red string bound each of her fingers to behind her. She turned and saw every single Avatar before her, their left hands bound in the same way. Her right hand had less string, but she turned and saw Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Chesery, Katara, Lin, her uncle Unalaq, Eska, Desna, Naga, Oogie, Pabu and her parents. But there were also some other people. Amon, Seraphina and some other people she had never met. Perhaps, she was destined to meet them.

The bright light slowly faded away, and Korra allowed herself to fall back to the floor, her hands becoming lighter. She winced when the ice that was deep in her side shifted, and slowly tried to reach it. Her arms wouldn't cooperate, so she stayed on her stomach, hoping someone would come.

Hours seemed to drift away from her, much like her life, and slowly she closed her eyes. She couldn't fight anymore. No one was coming to get her.

Her breathing became faint, but she was still aware of the world, of the pain she was in.

She whimpered as she tried to stand, only shifting the ice blade further into her side, causing her to scream in agony. She fell in defeat, a hot tear sliding down her face. She really wished Mako was here. He could cheer her up. She painfully shook her head, ridding herself of all thoughts except for one.

 _Get the ice out._

Realising she couldn't move, she decided to call out for Mako. He **will** come for her. He **had** to. She cried out for him for what felt like hours, but was probably only ten minutes or so. Footsteps outside the door halted her, and speech failed her. She closed her eyes, praying it wasn't Seraphina, ready to finish the job.

The door burst open and she heard frantic footsteps run to her. Vaguely, she could make out someone calling her name, but she couldn't open her eyes. Her eyelids were just so _heavy_ and she was just so _tired._

A soft hand desperately traced over her cheek, whispering words she couldn't make out. She felt tears on her skin, but realised they weren't hers. She knew whoever this was had come to save her, and the touch was somewhat familiar.

"Korra, please don't stop fighting! Hang in there! Please, I can't lose you… I CAN'T!"

Mako! That voice belonged to Mako! She tried her best to open her eyes, but she couldn't.

"Mako, I think we need to go. We-we can collect her after the fight…"

 _No! I'm not dead!_ Korra tried again and again to open her eyes, but she just couldn't. She could hear Asami and Bolin in hysterics, Chesery was sniffling and even Mako was hiccupping in between sobs. After a long time, she heard footsteps leave and she knew she was alone.

With newfound power, she pushed herself up, and yanked the ice dagger from her. Should've thought that one through. Blood was pouring from the open wound, but Korra wasn't gonna give up so easily. She took the water from the ice and used it to heal most of the deep wound and her shoulder, but it wasn't enough. Sighing, she ripped her shirt so it hung just above her naval, and her trousers so that they were shorts. She wrapped the material around her shoulder and waist and ribs, and then stormed out the door.

It was time to face Seraphina.

* * *

Korra was running through the hallway, absolutely no idea where she was. She took out every guard that blocked her path easily, and finally got directions out of them.

She saw Seraphina standing in an arena, Chesery opposite her, everyone else chained to the sidelines. This would not end well. She found a way to the very top of the arena and a guard was already there. She pushed him off the edge with some airbending and he fell to the ground with a scream. Everyone turned their attention up to the top of the arena, but she made sure to stay out of sight.

They all turned away and that was her time, she front-flipped into the arena, landing in an awesome crouching position.

"Sorry, I got lost on the way."

She wasted no time getting up, grabbed Chesery's hand and flung him to the sidelines, next to everyone in chains. This was _her_ fight.

"Impossible! I left you for dead!"

Korra just smirked, feeling everyone's gaze on her. She was aware she was still bleeding, but that was the last thing on her mind right now.

"You underestimate me. I could take you down right here, right now."

She could vaguely hear the people behind her whispering their protests, but she paid no mind.

"Please… It's a miracle you're still walking. You couldn't defeat me in full health, much less when your half dead."

"Why don't you come and find out?"

Apparently, she accepted the challenge.

She threw a water whip at her which Korra gracefully dodged, then retaliated with multiple fire blasts. Seraphina ducked and dived, and threw a wave of ice spears back at the water tribe teen.

Some of the icicles cut the avatars skin, but she paid it no mind and bent an earth wall up to block the endless wave. When the sound of ice hitting earth stopped, Korra pushed the wall at Seraphina, breaking it at the last second and launching multiple boulders at her.

The boulders made contact, instantly bruising, throwing Seraphina on the ground. She let out a hiss of pain before pushing herself back on her feet.

Korra couldn't waste any time being smug about her small victory, as small ice daggers flew her way. The water tribe teen managed to send a wave of fire to block the attack, while a blast of dark water was sent her way.

Distracted by the previous attack, Korra was oblivious to the dark water attack until it hit her in her side, disturbing her broken ribs and throwing her painfully against the wall. She groaned, all her injuries becoming noticeable and painful.

Black spots danced in her vision, but she wouldn't give up that easily. She forced the dark water out of her side, and sent it flying back at Seraphina, allowing enough time for her to stand.

She heard Tenzin gasp, and realised he hadn't know she knew such a dark art. Sparing the group a quick glance, she saw the shock written on Chesery and Tenzin's face, and worry on everyone else's.

She turned around and ducked just in time to narrowly avoid an ice spear aimed at her head. Knowing she wouldn't be able to win this fight without the Avatar state, she tried to shift into it, but she couldn't. She tried again and again, panic growing inside her. With each time she tried, she managed to feel weaker.

"What's the matter, Avatar? Can't access the Avatar state?"

Her voice was taunting, playful and smug.

"W-What did you do to me?"

She smirked, confidence flowing from her.

"I simply blocked all of Chakras. Without them, you cannot enter or control the avatar state."

She heard the audible gasp from her friends, and visibly flinched. Seraphina started her wave of attacks again, but Korra simply ducked and dodged.

She created a huge earth dome around her, and sat down, arms crossed, meditating. Even though it was an inconvenient place to mediate, she had to open her Chakras.

* * *

Her mind slowly drifted white, and then her vision cleared.

* * *

She was in a dimly lit place, with rocks scattered everywhere. The only break from the rocks were seven pools of water, each pouring downward into each other.

An older looking man with a bald head and a long white beard approached her from the darkness, a warm smile on his lips. Although Korra was sure she had never seen him before in her life, he seemed somewhat familiar.

"Hello, Avatar…"

That voice… it was so familiar. That's when it clicked. He was Guru Pathik, the man who helped Aang unlock his Chakras. On instinct, Korra bowed to the elder, which he returned.

"I need to enter the Avatar State, or else I doubt I will survive. Please, can you help me?"

The elder smiled and nodded.

"How?"

"You must gain balance within yourself, before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this-"

He passed her half of a hollowed-out coconut, full with a soft yellowy-green liquid

"-Drink up!"

Korra raised an eyebrow, but took it anyway. Slowly, she raised it to her lips and took a long sip. After a few seconds, she spat it back out, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Blergh! It tastes like onion- banana juice!"

"That's because it is!"

He raised another hollowed-out coconut and drank his own onion and banana juice drink, raising it upside down above his to prove he had drank it all. Korra stared at him with disbelief, blinking a few times.

"In order to master the Avatar state, you must open all the Chakras."

Korra gave him her undivided attention, forgetting completely about the foul-tasting drink beforehand.

He pointed to the rock pools before beginning again.

"The water flows through this creek, much like the energy flows through your body. As you see, there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing on. These pools are like our Chakras."

"So… Chakras are pools of spiralling energy in our bodies?"

"Exactly. If nothing else were around, this creek would flow pure and clear, however, life is messy and things tend to fall in the creek. And then what happens?"

"The creek can't flow?'

"Yes, but if we open the paths between the pools…"

"The energy flows!"

Guru Pathik nodded before leading Korra to a small meditation ground. They sat across from each other, legs crossed and arms seated in their laps.

"There are several Chakras that go up the body, each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned; opening the Chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin this process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?"

Korra thought about it for a moment. Was she ready? Was she ready to take such high risks? She had to be, or else she would surely perish in the battle.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

Korra closed her eyes while Guru Pathik started talking again.

"First we will open the Earth Chakra, located in the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear.

She started to drift into a vision, and she could only vaguely hear Guru Pathik.

"What are you most afraid of?"

 _She was in a flat field. The grass wasn't green, no, it was stained red. All her friends and family, everyone she ever cared about, were lying motionless on the grass, Seraphina dancing in the middle._

"Let your fears become clear."

 _Her cackle echoed the emptiness, breaking the silence. Now she was alone. Her hands felt... heavy. She glanced at them, and screamed. They were stained with blood. She was rubbing her hand feverishly against each other, trying to rid herself of the crimson stains, but they wouldn't budge. She screamed again._

"Korra?"

 _She clenched her eyes shut, refusing to look anywhere._

"Your vision is not real. You are concerned for your survival, but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek."

Slowly, Korra watched her vision fade away, the blood on her hands disappearing with the lifeless bodies and the dancing Seraphina.

The Avatar opened her eyes and saw Guru Pathik smiling at her.

"You have opened your Earth Chakra!"

She smiled, wiping her forehead with the back of her palm.

"Next, is the Water Chakra. This Chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now, look at all the guilt which burdens your soul."

She felt the familiar sensation of diving into another vision, and could only barely here the Guru's words.

"What do you blame yourself for?"

 _A small pool of dark water sat still in front of her, and the tiny avatar tasked herself with bending it. The vicious sensation was exhilarating! Years later, she was bending dark water out of her side and back at Seraphina. She saw the fear on everyone's faces._

"They were afraid of me…"

The vision drifted to thoughts about Mako, and all the times she had made him worry.

 _Mako was hunched over a bloodied and beaten avatar, screaming her name, willing her to wake up. The snow was stained red and she wasn't breathing._

 _Mako was crying over her, so was everyone else. She wasn't moving, lying still on the cold hard prison cell floor. Her friends sobs echoed through the room, and they truly believed she was gone._

"They cried because of me…"

Her eyes were still tightly closed, but she could hear Guru Pathik's voice loud and clear.

"Accept the reality that these things happen, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself."

Korra took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, feeling the guilt slip away from her, leaving the young avatar with a smile on her face.

"You have opened the Water Chakra."

She smiled, but stayed in her meditating position.

"Third, is the fire Chakra, located in the stomach. This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame."

The darkness began to morph into a vision, and Guru Pathik was once again asking her a question.

"What are you ashamed of?"

 _The probending lights were bright in the otherwise dull night, and Korra was standing by the balcony, gathering her thoughts. She had been on a date with Bolin that day, but she could only think about Mako._

"What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

 _He approached her, told her he liked her but was gathering himself, and she kissed him. It felt right, until Bolin came up behind her, roses drifting into the wind._

"I-I was a fool."

"You are the Avatar, yes, but you are also a teenager. You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life."

Slowly, she let it go and opened her eyes. He smiled back at her.

"The fourth Chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you."

 _She was floating in a strange, green cloud. In front of her, a memory swirled. It was a three year old Korra with her parents, laughing and playing. The little girl slowly aged, and by the time she appeared five, the memory blasted into smoke._

"You have indeed felt a great loss, but love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us. Your parents love for you has not left this world, it is still inside of your heart and is reborn in the form of new love."

 _The green cloud floated into a shape of Mako. She remembered the first time he saw her, and she couldn't help but smile._

Her eyes were still closed, but only now was she aware of the tears falling down her face like a waterfall.

"Let the pain flow away."

She let all the anguish of losing her childhood, of rarely ever seeing her parents, drift away from her. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Very good."

When she spoke, it was still cracked and soft, but there was a faint smile in her words.

"Can I have some onion-banana juice please?"

He chuckled, and they had a small break.

"The fifth in the chain, is the sound Chakra, located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies, the ones we tell ourselves."

 _She was sitting on the ledge, her favourite thinking spot, sobbing quietly. Tarrlock was right, she was a half-baked Avatar. She couldn't master airbending, so how was she supposed to save the world?! The cycle got it wrong, Korra wasn't supposed to be Aang's successor._

"The Avatar cycle was wrong, I wasn't supposed to be the Avatar…"

"You cannot lie about your own nature. You must accept that you are the Avatar."

 _Korra took a deep breath, and saw herself standing on a rock, one foot in front of the other slightly raised, alongside Avatar Aang's statue on the memorial island._

"Very good Korra. You have opened the Chakra of truth."

She matched his smile, before focusing herself again.

"The sixth pool of energy is the light charka, located in the centre of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation; things you think are separate and different are actually one of the same."

"Like the four nations?"

"Yes. We are all one people, but we live as if divided."

"We're all connected! Everything is connected…"

"That's right! Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one. Four parts of the same whole. Metal is just a part of Earth that has been purified and refined."

Korra smiled. Somehow the words the Guru had said had somehow opened her Chakra.

"This is the last Chakra, isn't it?"

"Yes, once you open this Chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar state at will. And when you are in the avatar state, you will have complete control and awareness of your actions."

"Let's do this!"

"The thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

 _Memories flooded her mind and she explored each one. First, she saw her parents, Katara and the whole water tribe. Then, she saw the airbending family. Finally, she saw Mako, Bolin and Asami._

"Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten."

That immediately brought her out of her trance.

"What? Why would I let go of them? I I-I love them!"

"Learn to let them go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over my friends and family? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to them? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!"

"You must learn to let go."

She paused for a long time, thinking about what she should do.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let go of them."

"Korra, to master the Avatar state, you must master all the Chakras. Surrender yourself."

"Okay… I'll try…"

 _The stars were flying around so quickly in the sky, and everything was tinged purple._

"Now think of your attachments, and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow."

 _She watched as everyone she ever cared about slowly floated away. A giant statue of herself with white eyes was in front of her, and a faded pink smoke was her path there. She had almost made it, she could feel her eyes starting to drift white, when she heard something._

 _"_ _KORRA!"_

 _It was Mako. She turned around and saw her own body lying in rubble, Mako calling out to her. She raced back, to try and get to him, but the path disappeared and she fell._

"Everyone is in danger! I have to go!"

She stood up ready to run. She had turned around and had almost left, trying to find a way out of this place, when he spoke.

"No Korra! By choosing attachment you have locked the chakra. If you leave now, you won't be able to enter the avatar state at all!"

She ran again, but the words he said after made her stop.

"It's funny how history repeats itself."

She raced up to him, staring at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, he touched her hand, and memories flooded her vision. She saw Aang come to master the Avatar state, and most of the words exchanged were the same she had said. She saw what happened after, and slowly she decided to sit back down. She let everyone go, and when she opened her eyes again, they were white. She blinked and they went back to normal.

"Thank you, Guru Pathik."

He smiled warmly at her.

"I hope we meet again, in this life, or the next."

* * *

The world faded white and slowly she drifted away.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes, revealing white. She was in the avatar state. She only had a few seconds to freeze the incoming attack around her before it made contact. Once she was safe, she flung the water at her friends on the sidelines, creating a reinforced ice dome around them. She turned once again to Seraphina, and smirked at the shocked expression.

"T-that's impossible!"

Instead of saying anything, Korra launched a series of fire blasts at Seraphina. The villain barely dodged the attacks, and feebly tried to use a water whip, to no avail. Korra slammed her foot on the ground, making the earth shake. Seraphina fell, and couldn't lift herself off the ground.

A piece of the ceiling fell and landed on the ice dome, but Chesery managed to keep the ice in place. Another larger piece of the ceiling fell, this time on Seraphina, pinning her down.

Korra made her way over to her, ready to finish the job, but a voice in her head made her stop just in front of the green haired girl.

 _The time of fate draws ever closer._

 _When it arrives, you either live or die._

 _Sacrifices will be made to save ones you love._

 _But if darkness falls,_

 _Pick it back up,_

 _Child._

Her eyes went back to normal and she walked back to the group, unfreezing the ice. Without any words, she grabbed Chesery by the forearm and dragged him over to his evil sister. They stood in front of her and Korra shifted back into the Avatar state. She clasped her hands together and for a moment, everything was consumed by a bright light, until it died down to normal.

Now, Korra, Chesery and Seraphina were all kids, the same age as when they first met.

Korra and Chesery worked together to push the piece of earth that was trapping Seraphina (or in this case Angel), and after a few minutes they managed to push it off.

Korra held her hand out to Angel, and she hesitantly took it. She hauled the blonde to her feet and smiled.

"I'll always be there to pick you back up!"

They embraced in a group hug and slowly drifted back to their teen forms. Korra's wounds were still very bad, so Mako came up and snaked his arm around her shoulders, supporting her. Seraphina sighed, gazing at the floor.

"I'll accept whatever punishment is given to me."

Tenzin stepped forward, handcuffing the girl.

Chesery, Bolin and Asami walked beside Mako and Korra, listening to her retell her experience with Guru Pathik. She stumbled over her own feet after she had finished telling the tale. Mako caught her and picked her up bridal style, the others chuckling while Korra was grumbling something along the lines of 'I can walk on my own'.

He hugged her close to his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat echoing in her eyes. It was acting as a lullaby of sorts, because before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The exhaustion of the day was just too much.

Mako softly chuckled when he realised Korra had fallen asleep in his arms. The others looked over and muffled their own giggles as well.

The fragile girl looked so peaceful buried in his chest, when really it was the opposite. She was critically injured, and probably in a ton of wondered why she had chosen to spare Seraphina's life after all the pain and anguish she had caused.

Was it the right choice?

Perhaps it was. If he was in her situation, he doubted Seraphina would still be breathing. He was always good at keeping a level head but when he's pissed, well, let's just say, he could go a little girl in his arms shifted and mumbled something and he smiled.

She had definitely made the right decision.

* * *

 **A/N: I AM STILL ALIVE! Sorry, it's been forever, but I had a MAJOR writers block! Soo, this was the battle chapter! I know, I know, I'm terrible at fighting scenes but whatevs. Also, the Chakras scenes were taken from Avatar: The last Airbender. If you haven't already read it, check out You're the Detective, Figure it out. As always, please review and leave any suggestions. ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! (5 385 words)**


	15. Chapter 15: Falling into Place

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Legend of Korra other than Seraphina in this story.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: Falling into place_**

* * *

It had been two long weeks since Korra beat Seraphina, and Mako has stayed by her side the entire time. He was seated on a rock high up on the mountainside of Air Temple Island (Korra's favourite spot), thinking about all that had changed in a matter of two weeks.

Seraphina has been handed multiple life sentences on counts of murder and grievous bodily harm. She was also diagnosed with insanity and depression, which is being treated by a prison psychiatrist.

Bolin and Asami are now an official couple, which was announced a week after the fight. They've been on tons of dates, and they seem happy together. Mako smiled at that, glad his brother and good friend had found each other.

Chesery's girlfriend (Muraban) made the journey up to Republic City after she heard about everything that had happened. Apparently, Korra and her are old friends as well. She has long silver-white hair that were pulled into two braids at the front of her shoulders, blue-bell eyes and teeth so white Mako was sure he could see his reflection in them. They both seem so content in each other's company.

After the fight, Mako managed to carry Korra straight back to Katara, who automatically started healing her. The injuries were severe, so Senna had to assist Katara in the healing process. Korra stayed in a coma for a whole week, and Mako felt so empty the entire time. He placed himself on her bedside chair and held her cold hand throughout the week.

When she opened her eyes, it was like his heart had become whole again! Her bright blue eyes searching the room, trying to figure out where she was, seemed to hypnotise him. When their eyes locked, she smiled and he smiled back.

He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her so tight she probably couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. The only thing he could think about was holding onto her and never letting her go. He couldn't lose her.

It's funny how a year ago he wouldn't have been fazed about the young Avatar and what she did, he was too concerned over probending and his brother. But now, he couldn't imagine living without her. He couldn't imagine living without her sarcasm, her smile, her _eyes_. Those beautiful blue orbs that spoke for her when she couldn't.

The sea crashed on the rocks underneath him, drawing him out of his thoughts. The light was dim and he saw the sun setting over the horizon. With a sigh he made his way down the mountain and toward the temple. Korra had finally been allowed out of bed, but had to still use Naga for support for a few more days.

When he made it back to the temple, he saw Korra staring out at the water, resting on one of the pillars holding the roof up. Her bottom lip was puckered out slightly in a pout, and her eyes seemed to gaze into an abyss of nothingness. He approached cautiously and quietly, but Korra didn't notice, too deep in thought to acknowledge any movement in the environment around her.

"You shouldn't be out without Naga."

Korra jumped slightly, drawn back to reality by the sound of his sweet voice, spoken with humour but laced with concern. She swiftly turned her head toward him, a smile lingering on her lips.

"I was just thinking for a little bit, and I'm not too far from my room!"

Mako chuckled lightly.

"You could've been hurt!"

"But I wasn't."

He sighed, knowing he was going to get nowhere with the playful argument. He ran his hand through his hair, an obvious indicator that he was not at all happy, which Korra just smirked at. After a moment of awkward silence, Korra went back to staring out at the sea, losing herself in her thoughts yet again.

Mako stood uncomfortably for a while, wondering what to say to break the silence. Perhaps he should ask what she's thinking about, or how she's feeling in general. It had been an exhausting few months. Debating what to do in his mind, he didn't realise Korra was talking to him until she was halfway through her sentence.

"Sorry?"

"So much has changed over this past year, it's incredible."

Sighing, Mako nodded. He remained silent, knowing that there was more to what she was saying.

"I've made so many mistakes and wrong decisions. I caused so many people so much anguish and anxiety, if I had just stopped to think… Everything could have been prevented and there wouldn't have been as much emotional pain than there was…"

Mako shook his head, stepping in front of her and cupping her cheeks in his hands. He noticed her eyes had tears threatening to fall, and she looked so conflicted. He caught her tears with his thumb, caressing her cheek before reluctantly pulling away.

"That's the past Korra. You can't undo what you already did. What you need to do, is look to the future and focus on decisions yet to come, rather than ones already made. Anyway, everything worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"Yeah but what if-"

"No 'what if's'! Everything **did** work out in the end. No use wasting time thinking about what would've happened if it didn't"

"But-"

Deciding he'd had enough of her protests, he did the only thing he knew would shut her up. He pressed his lips softly onto hers, and for a moment she remained frozen, completely caught off guard by his kiss. Soon enough, she responded and kissed him back. They only pulled apart when their lungs demanded air, and by then, she had forgotten about the previous thoughts racing through her head.

He smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back, pressing her hands against his chest and staring into his amber eyes. He took a deep breath and managed to work up enough courage to ask her what he had been thinking about for the past two weeks.

"Korra, would you like to go on a date with me?"

She blinked, shock written on her face. For a split second, Mako's heart dropped, thinking she would reject him.

"I'd love to!"

He let out a sigh of relief, and a wide grin spread across his face. Ideas of perfect dates flung into his mind, racing around as fast as a satomobile. He needed to decide when first, and then he could make arrangements.

"How about next Friday, when you're on your feet again?"

It was Thursday, so in eight days Korra should be back to her normal, energetic self. She smiled happily at him.

"Sure!"

Tenzin called her and she sighed. She whistled, and Naga came bounding toward her. With a wave of her hand, she was gone with Naga, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Mako still had no clue what the date was going to be. He told Bolin and Asami, and asked what he should do. His answers were pretty cliché, but he was open to suggestions.

( **B/** Bolin _I/_ Asami)

 _A romantic dinner!_

 **A walk in the park!**

 _Stargazing!_

 **A drink at the tavern!**

Mako didn't like the sound of any of the suggestions. They were too… normal for Korra. He wanted something exciting, different and unique for Korra. Sighing in defeat, he trudged his way to the kitchen where Pema was cooking dinner. Perhaps he could ask her what to do.

He found her stirring the contents of a frying pan, but when he walked through the door she put the spoon down and turned to him.

"Hello Mako, what can I do for you?"

Mako rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well, um… Y-You see…"

He took a deep breath, and spoke extremely quick.

"I-asked-Korra-out-on-a-date-on-Friday-but-I-have-no-idea-where-to-take-her."

Pema chuckled, a motherly smile on her lips.

"I see… I've known Korra since she was first announced the Avatar, and I know that she is everything but normal, in a good way."

Mako nodded.

"The only thing I can think of is to simply take her perhaps to the place you first met, or do something that you both share an interest in."

Mako pursed his lips, thinking, trying to come up with an amazing idea. After a few minutes, it hit him. He told Pema, and she thought it was a wonderful idea.

"Korra will love it!"

Mako smiled, and left Pema to finish her cooking, thanking her before he left.

He couldn't wait for Friday.

* * *

The morning sun shone through Mako's bedroom window, and he pulled the curtains back, revealing a beautiful sunrise.

Today was Friday, the day of the date.

He took a glance at the clock. Six in the morning. Perfect.

He was going to let Korra sleep in just past breakfast, as he already had food ready. He dressed himself, and made his way down to the kitchen.

Pema was just finishing wrapping some vegetarian rolls in onion-banana leaves, and filling some small water-bottles filled with leechi juice.

He helped her place them in a basket and she smiled at him, handing the picnic over.

"Good luck!"

Mako thanked her and walked out, going to set up everything for the day ahead.

When he arrived back, Bolin, Asami and Korra were waiting. His brother and Asami were holding hands, and Korra looked awkward next to them. When she spotted him, her face lit up and she was smiling. Bolin and Asami noticed his approach and giggled.

"Have fun you two!"

Asami and Bolin were giggling like kids, and Asami faked a stern tone for her comment, sending them into a fit of laughter again.

Korra paid no mind as she bounded up to him and stopped at his side.

"Where are we heading, City boy?"

He hooked her arm in his.

"To the arena."

The two spent the entire day sparring and joking in their fire ferret uniform, only stopping at lunch to devour the food Pema had given them. She was so happy and he was content.

Things were finally falling into place.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! The final chapter of 'The Price of Fate'. *cries* It's been such a journey for my first ever fanfiction, and I am super happy I managed to finish it! There are sooo many more story ideas going through my head, and I am keen to put pen to paper, (but thanks to technology I can type it up!) Here are a few of the stories you can expect to be released soon:**

 ** _A Thousand Years (Released!)  
Based on the song, 'A Thousand Years,' by Christina Perri. A tale of love, loss and Friendship._** **_"_** ** _Grief is the price we pay for love." – Queen Elizabeth II | Asami x Iroh II| oneshot |_**

 ** _Hidden Secrets (Released!)  
Aang was defeated by equalists, and bending was erased from history. Everybody thought that when Aang died, he was in the Avatar State. They were wrong. Korra, his successor with a rough history, must master the element of air in Republic City before she has any chance in bringing balance back to the world. Will she be able to overcome her past demons? Makorra, Bosami._**

 **The first chapters of those two stories should be released soon, I'm not sure when. But, on another note, I'd like to thank everyone who had read this story, and been patient through it. That's you. Yes you. Reading this sentence right now. Thank you for your dedication to my story.**

 **After those two story ideas are published (and finished), I will be working on a sequel to '** ** _You're the Detective, Figure it out'._** **AND after that, I may do a sequel to this story!**

 **I will update about any new fanfics on this story in Chapters after, where you can have your say in a story I write. If you want me to write a certain kind of story, private message me (or review) your idea and I will work hard for it.**

 **For any further update, please follow and/or favourite me as an author and any of my stories.**

 **ON WITH THE NEXT STORY! (2 039 words)**


End file.
